A Soul's Secrets
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Dans un monde où l'œil de ses enfants ne percevra que le noir et le blanc, Nemeton décide que les couleurs ne se révéleront qu'à deux êtres complémentaires, deux âmes-sœurs, pour leur permettre de maintenir l'Équilibre entre les espèces et repousser les limites de l'impossible. Cover by Scriboulette. Projet Sterek Pack Fest.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire a été écrite durant le **Sterek's Pack Fest** durant l'été. Qu'est-ce que le Sterek's Pack Fest?

Un «Fest» ou un «Big Bang» est un challenge créatif mis en place par une communauté. Le Sterek's Pack Fest, s'est inspiré du « Sterek Big Bang » qui propose aux auteurs et aux artistes du fandom Sterek- de travailler ensemble pour offrir à la communauté de nouvelles histoires et illustrations.  
Le but du Sterek's Pack Fest est le même, en plus de vouloir offrir un peu plus d'interaction entre les participants.

L'histoire devait faire au minimum **10 000 mots** et respecter un thème choisi lors de l'inscription à une meute. Ma meute avait pour thème **"Âme-soeur"**

Cette histoire est un UA comporte 68 pages pour un total de 19 827 mots.

Je tenais tout particulièrement à remercier **mon duo de bêtas : BunnyJack97 & Calliope83** qui m'ont aidé, soutenu et encouragé durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir de telles personnes dans mon entourage qui m'aide à progresser. Merci les filles.

Merci aussi à **Scriboulette** qui a eu l'immense gentillesse et l'immense talent pour créer la couverture de cette histoire. Elle a su capté l'essence même de Stiles avec le peu d'explications que je lui avait fourni. Ce dessin est MAGNIFIQUE et je l'adore !

Cette histoire sera publiée tous les mardis et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

 **A Soul's Secrets.**

Cette histoire commence dans une forêt et se terminera exactement au même endroit. Sur une imposante souche en bois.

Cette forêt se trouve dans la contrée de Beacon Hills, un village à quelques kilomètres de la mer. Beacon Hills possède un climat des plus cléments. Températures douces et journées ensoleillées. C'est un endroit où il fait bon vivre. La forêt de Beacon Hills pourrait être comme toutes les forêts de ce monde, peuplée d'animaux et d'innombrables arbres. C'est en partie vrai. Les animaux et les arbres sont bien là mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à y vivre.

Car à cet instant, au cœur de cette forêt se tient un être qui porte les traits d'un Homme : Nemeton. Mais plus qu'un Homme, Nemeton est avant tout un Dieu. Le Dieu de toutes choses, de la Vie et de la Mort. C'est lui qui insuffla l'Étincelle de Vie il y a treize milliards d'années à la Terre et à l'Humanité.

Le Dieu était présent quand ses enfants sombrèrent dans l'obscurité la plus totale, gagnés par les ténèbres, ses propres ténèbres. _La soif de pouvoir, la convoitise, la haine._ Nemeton assista impuissant à leur propre destruction, incapable d'intervenir, paralysé par l'horreur, persuadé cependant que sa descendance pourrait s'en sortir.

Mais Nemeton eut tort et c'est cette tragédie qui le conduisit sur cette souche d'arbre qui pourrait permettre la renaissance de ses enfants.

Ces descendants doivent renaître et apprendre de leurs erreurs. Mais le Dieu les connaît bien, ils sont à son image, alors pour éviter qu'ils ne se déchirent entre eux une nouvelle fois, Nemeton a pris la décision de leur retirer la capacité de distinguer les couleurs.

Pour ses enfants, le monde ne sera qu'un enchaînement de blanc et de noir. Les couleurs ont quelque chose de fascinant. Elles sont éclatantes, vivifiantes et dangereuses. Elles font ressentir la vie avec une puissance qui pourrait les détruire. Et c'est un risque que le Dieu refuse de courir. Voir encore ses enfants s'entretuer avant même d'avoir appris à revivre ensemble, sans avoir eu le temps d'apprendre à se connaître ? Il ne peut laisser une telle chose se produire à nouveau.

Mais Nemeton n'est pas un père vindicatif. Il sait que viendra un jour où ses enfants seront suffisamment âgés pour vouloir observer le monde dans toute sa magnificence. C'est pour cela qu'avant de permettre leur renaissance, le Dieu décide de créer le Lien.

Cette connexion ne se fera qu'entre deux êtres destinés à être ensemble. Dans un monde où l'œil de ses enfants ne percevra que le noir et le blanc, Nemeton décide que les couleurs ne se révéleront qu'à deux êtres complémentaires, deux âmes-sœurs, pour leur permettre de maintenir l'Équilibre entre les espèces et repousser les limites de l'impossible.

Ce lien sera précieux et rare et alors que Nemeton termine de lui donner vie, le Dieu se demande quelles conséquences un tel lien aura entre deux de ses enfants et quelle sera sa puissance. Le Dieu ne possède pas la réponse à sa question mais c'est quelque chose qu'il a hâte d'observer et de découvrir quand il se sera retiré du monde pour observer sa descendance évoluer.

Cependant le Dieu sait qu'une hiérarchie doit être instaurée s'il veut maintenir un minimum d'ordre entre ses enfants. C'est pour cela que Nemeton commence par donner vie à ceux et celles qui pourront parler en son nom : Les Druides.

Les Druides seront les plus puissants de ses enfants, l'élite des espèces. Leur savoir et leur puissance magique seront respectés et vénérés par les autres espèces. Parmi eux, une femme naîtra pour devenir la Grande Prêtresse, celle qui canalisera les esprits et fera entendre sa voix quand Nemeton souhaitera guider, conseiller ou recadrer ses enfants. Le Dieu cède bien volontiers une partie de ses pouvoirs pour créer une telle femme. Il a toute confiance en elle et en les femmes. Elles sont les créatures les plus puissantes de ce monde, elles sont celles qui porteront la vie en leur sein.

Un éclat vif attire son regard et Nemeton décide que cette étincelle sera sa première née : Claudia, la Grande Prêtresse.

Sa seconde fille sera de l'espèce des Loups. Du nom de Talia, elle sera chargée de guider et d'éduquer les jeunes loups afin qu'ils maîtrisent leurs dons. Les Loups auront l'aptitude de pouvoir se transformer en animal ou en humain. D'une force supérieure à tous, le loup sous sa forme humaine verra ses capacités décuplées. Il aura une durée de vie plus longue, une meilleure ouïe, une meilleure vue, un meilleur odorat et le loup pourra aussi soigner les blessures et absorber la douleur d'autrui. Malgré tout, les soirs de pleine lune, l'espèce se retrouvera amoindrie, livrée à ses instincts plus triviaux, la conscience humaine laissera place à l'instinct animal.

Mais parce que Nemeton croit en la civilisation qui va voir le jour, le Dieu décide que les Druides et les Loups seront toujours capables de se comprendre malgré les conflits. Un Druide et un Loup connaîtront toujours une relation privilégiée par l'intermédiaire des Émissaires. Et Talia sera attachée à la Grande Prêtresse.

Puis finalement, le Dieu donne naissance à Nathalie, la Banshee. Les Banshee auront la capacité de pouvoir distinguer les morts et dialoguer avec eux. Ce don, transmis de mère en fille deviendra de plus en plus puissant au fil des générations, rendra les Banshee respectées mais aussi craintes par tous. Le cri strident d'une banshee sera annonciateur d'un mauvais présage ou d'une mort imminente.

Quant à ses autres enfants, Nemeton leur accorde de nouveau le libre-arbitre.

Il avait posé les bases de la nouvelle civilisation, c'était maintenant aux différentes espèces de faire leurs propres choix, d'évoluer comme bon il leur semblerait.

Mais en faisant ce choix, le Dieu est loin de se douter des conséquences d'une telle décision. Car le monde de ses enfants ne sera jamais un havre de paix et leur incapacité à distinguer les couleurs n'aura altéré en rien leur soif de puissance et de conflits ; mais cela, Nemeton ne le sait pas. Parce qu'en rendant son libre-arbitre à sa progéniture, le Dieu créé les Parias, ceux qui chercheront à renverser le monde et à s'accaparer les pouvoirs d'autrui.

Parce qu'en recréant son monde, Nemeton avait oublié une loi essentielle : celle de l'Équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal, entre la Lumière et l'Obscurité. Tout est une question d'Équilibre et aucun être ne pouvait faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou d'un autre sans que des conséquences néfastes naissent de ses choix.

(-)

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Bon j'avais dit mardi pour la publication... mais je suis curieuse de connaître vos réactions sur cette histoire et c'est plus simple pour moi de publier le samedi, donc dorénavant on se retrouve les samedis !

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et de laisser un commentaire !**

Cette histoire a été écrite durant le **Sterek's Pack Fest** durant l'été. Qu'est-ce que le Sterek's Pack Fest?

Un «Fest» ou un «Big Bang» est un challenge créatif mis en place par une communauté. Le Sterek's Pack Fest, s'est inspiré du « Sterek Big Bang » qui propose aux auteurs et aux artistes du fandom Sterek- de travailler ensemble pour offrir à la communauté de nouvelles histoires et illustrations.  
Le but du Sterek's Pack Fest est le même, en plus de vouloir offrir un peu plus d'interaction entre les participants.

L'histoire devait faire au minimum **10 000 mots** et respecter un thème choisi lors de l'inscription à une meute. Ma meute avait pour thème **"Âme-soeur"**

Cette histoire est un UA comporte 68 pages pour un total de 19 827 mots.

Je tenais tout particulièrement à remercier **mon duo de bêtas : BunnyJack97 & Calliope83** qui m'ont aidé, soutenu et encouragé durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir de telles personnes dans mon entourage qui m'aide à progresser. Merci les filles.

Merci aussi à **Scriboulette** qui a eu l'immense gentillesse et l'immense talent pour créer la couverture de cette histoire. Elle a su capté l'essence même de Stiles avec le peu d'explications que je lui avait fourni. Ce dessin est MAGNIFIQUE et je l'adore !

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

 **Quarante-sept ans plus tard.**

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans la transformation des loups, c'est indéniable. Surtout quand on y assiste pour la première fois et c'est assurément la première fois que Stiles voit un loup reprendre forme humaine devant lui et ce spectacle est…époustouflant. L'animal se redresse sur ses pattes alors que ses poils disparaissent progressivement pour laisser place à une peau au teint légèrement plus sombre que la sienne. Les griffes se rétractent sur elles-mêmes jusqu'à former des doigts alors que le museau diminue jusqu'à dévoiler un visage. Le visage de Talia Hale. Et même si c'est la première fois que Stiles la rencontre, il sait parfaitement qui est la Louve qui se trouve face à lui.

Wladislawa lui donne un coup de coude en faisant les gros yeux et Stiles sent une chaleur envahir son visage avant de baisser la tête. Talia Hale est nue devant lui, la fixer ainsi est un manque de respect et même si les loups ont l'habitude de vivre nus, la femme qui lui fait face reste la matriarche de l'espèce. Stiles n'aurait jamais dû la fixer comme si elle était une bête de foire.

_ Talia, sourit Claudia. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

_ Le plaisir est partagé Claudia, répond la louve en baissant respectueusement la tête. Est-ce vos jumeaux ? s'enquiert Talia avec un sourire.

_ Mieczyslaw et Wladislawa, confirme Claudia. Ils ont atteint l'âge de raison, il y a de cela trois lunes. Il est temps pour eux d'assister aux festivités.

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant sa mère dévoiler son prénom. _Arrête de grimacer_ , retentit une voix dans son esprit. _C'est ton prénom_. Stiles ne peut se retenir de soupirer en son for intérieur en entendant résonner dans sa tête la remarque de sa jumelle. Il n'y a que leur mère et Wladislawa qui puissent l'appeler par son vrai nom _. Cela ne veut pas dire que je l'aime_ , grogne Stiles _. Et ne va pas me faire croire que tu aimes le tien._

Wladislawa lève les yeux au ciel avant de remettre en place son bouclier mental. Stiles ne se souvient pas vraiment comment ils ont découvert qu'il existait un lien psychique entre eux. Pour lui, il avait toujours ressenti la présence de sa sœur dans son esprit. Mais un jour, où Wladislawa et leur mère étaient en visite chez les chamans, Stiles s'était senti mal, vraiment mal, à tel point qu'il avait senti son contrôle sur ses dons, encore immatures, lui échapper et disparaître. Peu après, Claudia était réapparue en compagnie de sa sœur et de Melissa McCall, la chamane, expliquant que Wladislawa avait ressenti la douleur de son jumeau et sa détresse. Stiles l'avait appelée à son secours sans s'en rendre compte.

Depuis, ils avaient grandi et appris à vivre avec cette présence constante de leurs pensées et sentiments conjoints se bousculant dans leurs esprits. Mais c'était épuisant. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient alors exercés à dresser un bouclier qui empêchait l'autre de ressentir ses émotions, d'entendre ses pensées. Ils s'étaient ainsi préservé un peu d'intimité.

_ Mon fils, Derek est aussi en âge d'assister à la cérémonie.

Et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, trois loups prennent place aux côtés de Talia. L'un des trois est imposant, presque aussi grand que Talia sous sa forme animale, d'un pelage où le noir et le blanc se mélangent pour former un gris foncé. Le second loup, plus petit, est presque entièrement blanc, seule une tache sombre se distingue autour d'un de ses yeux.

_ Je vois que Peter a fait le déplacement cette année, sourit Claudia, le regard posé sur l'imposant loup gris. Ainsi que Laura. Je suppose que le loup à la fourrure aussi noire que la vôtre est Derek ?

_ C'est exact, confirme Talia.

Le regard de Stiles se pose sur le loup noir. _Derek_. La forme animale de Derek est un mélange qui évoque tant les caractéristiques d'un louveteau que celles d'un loup adulte. Et cela le rend adorable aux yeux de Stiles. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul à le penser car s'il se fie au sentiment d'adoration qui émane de sa sœur, Wladislawa le trouve tout aussi intéressant. Mais quand le loup commence à se redresser sur ses pattes, Stiles cesse de sourire pour pleinement observer Derek.

Parce que d'une certaine manière, le druide est fasciné par le spectacle, _par Derek_. Il se sent connecté à lui, même si c'est la première fois qu'il le voit, même s'il ne lui a jamais parlé, Stiles a l'impression de connaître Derek. Il est en intimement persuadé, au plus profond de son âme et c'est une intuition qu'il ne peut pas expliquer.

_ On va vous conduire à votre demeure pour les prochains jours, leur annonce Claudia.

Talia baisse respectueusement la tête pour saluer Claudia avant de suivre le druide qui vient d'apparaître aux côtés de la Grande Prêtresse. Peter et Laura lui emboitent le pas alors que Derek reste sur place, le regard posé sur Stiles. Le loup ressent parfaitement la tension entre le druide et lui et il sait qu'il devrait se sentir mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé, pourtant il n'éprouve aucune gêne. Juste de la curiosité. Parce que devant cet humain qui le dévisage avec intérêt, Derek a une conviction : celle de se sentir irrésistiblement attiré par cet humain. Et aussi, il le sentiment bizarre de déjà le connaître.

(-)

Derek est impressionné, il peut l'avouer, au moins à lui-même. Il est impressionné par la cité dans laquelle ils vont vivre ces prochains jours. Quand ils s'étaient approchés du territoire des Druides, le loup s'était attendu à plutôt voir des cabanes primitives mais il ne pensait sûrement pas se retrouver devant une véritable cité déployée sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Du peu qu'il a pu observer de leur cabane, les demeures sont luxueuses, d'une architecture élaborée et complexe, et elles ont été sculptées, creusées et travaillées à l'intérieur même des arbres. Une parfaite cité arboricole. En totale harmonie avec la Nature.

Derek aime la nature, il aime l'odeur des arbres, les bruits des animaux, la texture de la terre qui crisse sous ses pattes. Mais plus que tout, le loup aime courir. Il aime la sensation que cela lui procure. Sentir le vent courir sur ses poils, cela lui évoque la liberté. Quand Derek court, il a l'impression d'être invincible, puissant et important.

Il connait sa place au sein de la meute. Sa mère est son Alpha et son guide. Son oncle Peter est la main droite de l'Alpha, c'est lui qui se charge d'exécuter les ordres de Talia. Laura assure la protection des plus jeunes avec l'aide de leur père. Il est évident pour Derek qu'elle entamera bientôt sa formation pour devenir Alpha. Derek lui, est juste un loup solitaire. Solitaire et silencieux, il veille dans l'ombre. Il fait attention à ce que sa mère se repose suffisamment, il surveille Peter quand son oncle montre des signes de lassitude, il protège Laura de son acharnement maladif à surveiller le moindre faits et gestes des membres de la meute.

Derek aime à penser qu'il est important et qu'un jour, il sera suffisamment fort pour tous les épauler. Alors en attendant, il fait de son mieux avec les moyens dont il dispose. Une infusion de thé pour sa mère, un livre pour Peter, une couverture quand Laura s'endort.

Soudain Derek perçoit une senteur qui l'attire et le loup se remet à courir en direction de cette odeur de sapin agrémentée d'une pointe de quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier. Il ne met pas longtemps à se retrouver là où l'odeur l'a attiré et Derek se couche sur le sol, près d'un buisson pour observer.

C'est une clairière avec un lac entourée d'arbres. Elle n'est pas très grande et la cime des arbres forme une protection contre les rayons blancs du soleil. Derek avance doucement, rampant sur son ventre pour se rapprocher de la lisière des arbres sans pour autant être vu. Il ne veut pas que Mieczyslaw le voie et encore moins qu'il pense que Derek le suit.

Pourtant ce sentiment d'appartenance et de familiarité s'empare une nouvelle fois de lui alors qu'il regarde le druide ôter sa tunique pour la déposer sur le sol, avant de s'avancer devant l'eau. Le dos de Mieczyslaw est recouvert de tatouages et cela fait frissonner Derek. Il aime les tatouages et espère réussir à convaincre sa mère de le tatouer un jour avec l'emblème des Loups.

Ceux du druide sont intrigants. Derek reconnait l'arbre de vie qui est l'emblème de l'ordre des Druides et qui orne le dos de l'héritier Stilinski. Le loup aperçoit aussi les symboles des éléments inscrit sur la nuque du druide. Derek distingue d'autres tatouages qui couvrent les bras du jeune homme mais il est trop loin pour réellement saisir les motifs et leurs significations. Est-ce que Mieczyslaw est aussi puissant que semblent l'indiquer ses tatouages ?

Derek se souvient parfaitement des cours d'histoire que lui a inculqués sa mère. Il se souvient de l'histoire des Druides. Il se rappelle que Talia avait spécifié que les tatouages druidiques montraient l'étendue de la puissance de celui qui les portait. Le jeune Stilinski a le même âge que lui et pourtant plus de la moitié de son corps est recouverte de tatouages. En est-il de même pour sa sœur jumelle ? Et qu'en est-il de la Grande Prêtresse Claudia ?

Le loup laisse ses pensées de côté pour reposer sa truffe sur ses pattes et contempler, intrigué par Mieczyslaw et ce qui va se passer. Le druide vient de lever les bras et Derek peut voir ses tatouages luire légèrement alors qu'il se met à marcher sur la surface de l'eau. Jusqu'au centre du lac, totalement inconscient du regard ébahi que Derek pose sur lui.

L'eau autour du druide s'élève doucement alors que Mieczyslaw entame les mouvements d'une danse. Le doux clapotis de l'eau résonne dans la clairière donnant l'impression à Derek d'entendre une voix cristalline et harmonieuse. Les gestes du druide sont fluides et apaisants et le loup sait qu'il pourrait être tenté de s'endormir, bercé par le spectacle qu'il contemple, si celui-ci n'était pas aussi captivant.

Progressivement, le druide s'élève dans les airs, porté par l'eau alors que des formes commencent à se dessiner dans les airs grâce aux gouttelettes d'eau. Derek voit des animaux, entièrement façonnés par des myriades de gouttelettes d'eau, apparaître sous ses yeux tandis que la clairière semble s'éveiller. Le loup est connecté à la Nature avec une intensité qu'il n'a jamais connue. Il ne sent plus la Nature, il la ressent. Un besoin irrépressible de se lever et de marcher vers le druide jaillit au plus profond de son être et cela lui demande un effort considérable pour combattre cette pulsion.

Alors, quand Mieczyslaw se retourne brusquement, Derek est trop surpris pour faire le moindre mouvement. Il l'est d'autant plus quand le druide tend le bras vers lui et que le loup se sent irrésistiblement décoller du sol, attiré vers le jeune humain, incapable de se défaire de l'attraction qui le fait presque voler vers le druide. L'eau a cessé de s'élever et de chanter et Derek se retrouve figé dans les airs, prisonnier de l'emprise qu'exerce Mieczyslaw sur lui.

Derek essaye de parler mais il est sous sa forme animale alors à la place, il laisse échapper un glapissement. Il ne souffre pas, parce que le druide ne le blesse pas, Derek a bien conscience qu'il pourrait le faire mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le loup ne ressent aucune douleur, aucun inconfort, si ce n'est qu'il est totalement immobile. Les yeux de Mieczyslaw sont d'un blanc lumineux et pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek se surprend à se demander de quelle couleur pourraient être les yeux du druide s'il pouvait en distinguer la couleur.

Derek aime l'histoire. Il aime se plonger dans des livres, Peter a la même passion que lui, alors quand il était enfant, son oncle lui a raconté l'histoire de leur monde. Il a conté à Derek comment Nemeton avait créé le monde, comment il avait donné la Vie. Peter lui a parlé des Druides, des Loups, des Banshees et de toutes les autres espèces qui peuplent la terre. Derek se souvient encore parfaitement de la réponse de son oncle, quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi les livres d'histoire parlaient de couleurs, alors qu'eux ne pouvaient distinguer que le noir et blanc. _C'est une punition_ avait soufflé Peter. _Nous avons été punis pour nos crimes passés._ Derek n'avait rien rétorqué à cela. Il avait grandi et oublié le fait même que les couleurs existaient toujours mais qu'on ne pouvait pas les voir.

Mais là, à cet instant, alors que Mieczyslaw le fixe, Derek souhaite plus que tout pouvoir contempler le druide autrement qu'en noir et blanc et cela lui fait peur. Pourquoi souhaiter quelque chose qui leur est interdit ? Qu'est-ce que ce druide lui a fait ?

Très vite, la peur laisse place à la colère et Derek essaye de se défaire de l'emprise du druide. L'héritier Stilinski doit le ressentir, parce qu'il consent à laisser descendre Derek, avec douceur, lui rendant progressivement sa mobilité. Et Derek réagit immédiatement à cela, il montre les crocs avant de se redresser pour prendre une forme mi-humaine mi-loup. Le loup est à peine sur ses jambes qu'il tend le bras pour frapper Mieczyslaw au visage.

 _ **Soudain le monde change.** _

Cela ne dure qu'un court laps de temps, le monde s'illumine alors que le poing de Derek est toujours en contact avec la joue du druide. Peau contre peau. La clairière autour d'eux devient brusquement plus lumineuse alors qu'un panache de couleurs apparaît. Des couleurs qu'ils n'arrivent pas réellement à nommer.

Cela cesse à l'instant où le poing de Derek se décolle du visage de l'humain, les laissant tous les deux essoufflés et ébahis. Mieczyslaw ouvre la bouche de stupeur tandis que Derek reste figé sur place. L'étonnement est tel que le loup est redevenu humain. Les crocs et les griffes ont disparu. Il se tient immobile et nu tandis que le druide ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de formuler une phrase convenable.

_ Est-ce que… Tu les as vues toi aussi ? interroge Stiles avec une pointe de stupeur dans la voix. Les couleurs, elles te sont apparues aussi ?

Derek recule face à la question et aux yeux trop lumineux du druide, à ses iris qu'il a pu contempler l'espace d'un instant autrement qu'à travers la vision monochrome qu'il a toujours connue, qui a toujours été jusqu'à présent la sienne. Les yeux du druide sont d'une couleur mystérieuse pour lui parce qu'il ne peut la nommer, mais envoûtants et terriblement beaux, un regard dans lequel il peut se perdre. Malgré cela, Derek ne peut s'empêcher de mettre quelques pas de distance entre eux. Comme une ultime protection face à un monde qui vient de totalement changer pour lui.

Derek n'est pas idiot, il sait exactement ce que cela signifie et qui est Mieczyslaw pour lui. Le sentiment de familiarité et d'appartenance a pris tout son sens à l'instant où leurs peaux se sont touchées pour laisser apparaître les couleurs. Mais cela lui fait peur, profondément peur.

Derek a beau se sentir à l'aise aux côtés du druide, il ne le connaît pas. Il ne connaît pas cet adolescent, pas d'une façon intime et privée. Il ne perçoit pas les détails de sa personnalité qui pourraient le charmer. Comment Derek pourrait-il être avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas ?

D'après leur légende, Mieczyslaw est son âme-sœur. Mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour que Derek abaisse ses défenses et laisse le druide entrer dans sa sphère personnelle. Alors Derek continue de reculer sous le froncement de sourcils du druide.

Comme au ralenti, Derek voit le druide tendre la main vers lui. Alors, pour éviter un second contact, Derek se transforme en loup sous le regard déçu de l'humain. Derek ne peut pas gérer les implications d'une telle découverte tout de suite, il a besoin de temps.

(-)

Alors verdict ? Pas trop bizarre ? Vous vous attendiez à cela ? Dites moi tout !


	3. Chapter 3

Cette histoire a été écrite durant le **Sterek's Pack Fest** durant l'été. Qu'est-ce que le Sterek's Pack Fest?

Un «Fest» ou un «Big Bang» est un challenge créatif mis en place par une communauté. Le Sterek's Pack Fest, s'est inspiré du « Sterek Big Bang » qui propose aux auteurs et aux artistes du fandom Sterek- de travailler ensemble pour offrir à la communauté de nouvelles histoires et illustrations.  
Le but du Sterek's Pack Fest est le même, en plus de vouloir offrir un peu plus d'interaction entre les participants.

L'histoire devait faire au minimum **10 000 mots** et respecter un thème choisi lors de l'inscription à une meute. Ma meute avait pour thème **"Âme-soeur"**

Cette histoire est un UA comporte 68 pages pour un total de 19 827 mots.

Je tenais tout particulièrement à remercier **mon duo de bêtas : BunnyJack97 & Calliope83** qui m'ont aidé, soutenu et encouragé durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir de telles personnes dans mon entourage qui m'aide à progresser. Merci les filles.

Merci aussi à **Scriboulette** qui a eu l'immense gentillesse et l'immense talent pour créer la couverture de cette histoire. Elle a su capté l'essence même de Stiles avec le peu d'explications que je lui avait fourni. Ce dessin est MAGNIFIQUE et je l'adore !

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

 **MERCI AUX DEUX GUESTS A QUI JE NE PEUX PAS REPONDRE PAR MP !**

* * *

Le débat est stérile. Deucalion le sait et cela commence à l'agacer. Comment peut-il prétendre renverser le pouvoir mis en place si sa propre communauté est incapable de s'entendre et de le soutenir ?

Ils sont des Parias, c'est dans leur nature de chercher à s'imposer, de faire entendre leur voix pour démontrer que leur idée est meilleure que celle d'un autre. Mais en s'obstinant ainsi dans la discorde et la désunion, Deucalion sait qu'il ne pourra pas renverser la Grande Prêtresse Claudia et s'emparer de ses pouvoirs et de son trône.

Et cela en est assez. Deucalion ne supporte plus de vivre dans l'ombre. Il est un Paria et un Loup. Il est même devenu le Démon-Loup en tuant et assimilant les pouvoirs des membres de sa meute. Et sans l'assistance de la Grande Prêtresse, Talia Hale n'aurait jamais pu le bannir. Il a une revanche à prendre et un trône à conquérir.

Son rugissement interrompt les conversations alors que la communauté tourne son regard vers lui. Kali l'observe avec méfiance, Ennis serre les poings, mécontent de s'être fait couper la parole.

_ Nous devons nous allier si nous voulons nous faire entendre, tempère Deucalion.

_ Nous faire entendre ? crache Kali avec véhémence. Tout le monde sait que tu ne veux que le pouvoir.

_ Effectivement Kali, c'est ce que je recherche, le pouvoir, car grâce à lui, je pourrai rendre aux Parias leur véritable place dans ce monde. Nous avons été catalogués et mis à l'écart car nous sommes différents des règles de vie prêchées par les Druides. Qui sont-ils pour décider de notre place dans ce monde ?

_ Les Druides ont été choisis par notre Dieu pour nous guider, la Grande Prêtresse parle au nom de Nemeton. Vouloir une plus grande place dans la société ne signifie pas que nous devons prendre le pouvoir par la force.

Deucalion inspire profondément pour retrouver son calme. Le loup a toujours trouvé Kali exaspérante.

_ Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? interroge Ennis.

Deucalion ne fait rien pour s'empêcher de sourire. Il est temps pour lui de dévoiler son plan. Il est peut-être ambitieux mais il sait que pour réussir, il a besoin d'alliés. Il ne leur fait pas confiance mais tant qu'ils ont le même but, il peut se permettre de collaborer avec eux.

_ Pour détruire un ennemi, il faut le connaître. Il faut connaître son histoire, sa philosophie, son passé, ses faiblesses mais aussi ses forces, répond Deucalion. Il faut avoir vécu avec lui pour avoir de tels renseignements et pas uniquement se baser sur des faits rapportés ou de brèves rencontres.

_ Les Druides ne sont pas nos ennemis, tonne Kali avec véhémence. Pourquoi devrions-nous t'écouter et nous rallier à toi ? Toi qui es celui qui a tué les membres de sa propre meute pour absorber leurs pouvoirs dans l'unique but de défier Talia Hale et devenir ainsi le Démon-Loup ?

Deucalion enfonce ses griffes dans ses paumes de main pour enrayer l'irritation qui menace de s'emparer de lui. Le loup se fait la promesse d'éliminer Kali dès que l'occasion se présentera.

_ Je n'ai pas tué tous les membres de ma meute, gronde Deucalion. Mon émissaire est toujours à mes côtés et c'est grâce à elle que nous pourrons prendre le dessus sur les Druides et la Grande Prêtresse.

(-)

L'encens brûle dans la pièce et la parfume d'une odeur que Stiles aime, une odeur qui lui rappelle la forêt après une chaude pluie d'été et par-dessus tout, une odeur qui lui évoque sa mère. Assis en tailleur sur un tapis en velours fin, le druide inspire profondément avant de fermer les yeux pour débuter sa méditation. Stiles a besoin de se recentrer sur lui-même et de faire le point sur les événements qui se sont déroulés dans la clairière.

Découvrir en la personne de Derek Hale son âme-sœur et avec lui la possibilité de distinguer les couleurs a de quoi déstabiliser. Stiles est un sarcastique et un hyperactif. Cela lui a toujours valu des regards désapprobateurs au sein de sa communauté. Les Druides prônent le calme et l'abnégation et Stiles le sait, il n'est pas le druide qu'il devrait être, il ne possède pas les traits de caractère requis.

Il désire plus, il est curieux de tout. Stiles est avide de savoir et de reconnaissance. Plus tard, il veut devenir quelqu'un et ne plus être dans l'ombre de sa mère ou de sa jumelle. Il est légèrement tête brûlée et a le don de se retrouver dans des situations grotesques et potentiellement dangereuses. Stiles supporte mal l'autorité et a parfois des difficultés avec les règles de vie instaurées par ses pairs. Préserver la paix entre les différentes espèces, Stiles est plus que favorable à cela mais pourquoi devrait-il se priver de satisfaire ses désirs ? Le druide reste persuadé qu'on peut être un fervent défenseur de la paix tout en s'impliquant émotionnellement. Son maître n'a eu cesse de lui répéter durant sa formation, que les émotions étaient néfastes et qu'il devait les contenir au maximum. Il n'a pas hésité à lui parler des rares druides qui avaient cédé à leurs désirs, laissant libre cours à leurs pulsions, utilisant à tort et à travers leurs pouvoirs pour les assouvir, créant ainsi des déséquilibres au sein de la Nature, causant aussi de grands et terribles ravages. Des druides dont les pouvoirs avaient été bridés par Claudia, Stiles se souvenait parfaitement de ces rares personnes qu'il avait croisées, quand il était encore un enfant, avec un collier épais autour du cou, un collier où des runes brillaient continuellement pour les empêcher de se connecter à la Nature et d'exercer ainsi leurs pouvoirs.

À l'inverse, sa jumelle, Wladislawa est plus posée et plus calme, elle est tout ce qu'on attend d'un membre de sa communauté.

La présence de Claudia l'enveloppe progressivement et Stiles comprend que sa mère se trouve dans sa chambre et l'observe. Savoir que sa mère se trouve à ses côtés rassure l'adolescent et Stiles sent son esprit et son être s'apaiser progressivement. Claudia passe une main dans ses cheveux, avec douceur tandis que Stiles ouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard de sa mère. Claudia sourit.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il Mieczyslaw ? demande avec tendresse la Grande Prêtresse en s'installant face à son fils. Je n'ai pas besoin de partager un lien mental avec toi pour ressentir ton trouble.

_ Je vais bien, maman, la rassure Stiles avec un léger sourire.

_ Je suis ta mère Mieczyslaw et je sais parfaitement quand tu me mens.

Stiles hausse les épaules et baisse les yeux. L'adolescent a envie de se confier à sa mère tout comme il a envie de garder secrète sa découverte. Il sait que sa mère peut lui offrir des conseils et répondre aux questions qu'il se pose mais d'un autre côté, Stiles a l'impression que ce secret le rend unique et qu'il doit jalousement le garder.

Les Druides ont une piètre opinion de lui et l'adolescent sait que sa révélation peut changer les regards que les autres portent sur lui, en bien comme en mal et il n'a pas envie non plus qu'on le respecte soudainement parce qu'il peut voir les couleurs. Il veut prouver sa valeur au travers de ses actes. Il veut qu'on le respecte pour ce qu'il est et non parce qu'il est le fils de la Grande Prêtresse ou celui dont parle la Légende. Il est Mieczyslaw Stilinski, un être à part entière.

Stiles a conscience que ses pensées et ses désirs le rapprochent dangereusement des Parias et cela lui fait peur. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui s'il devient un Paria ? Que pensera sa famille ? Et Derek ?

_ Est-ce que je peux t'en parler une autre fois ? interroge Stiles. Pour le moment, je veux garder pour moi la raison de mon trouble.

Claudia acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et brusquement Stiles voudrait que Derek soit à ses côtés pour découvrir à quoi ressemble sa mère en couleur. De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ? Ses cheveux sont-ils aussi sombres qu'ils ont l'air de l'être ? Quelles teintes, quelles nuances les tatouages qui parsèment le corps de sa mère auraient-ils en couleur ?

La robe de cérémonie que porte Claudia dévoile toute sa puissance. Ses tatouages partent de sa nuque et recouvrent la totalité de son corps, jusqu'à ses orteils. Seul le visage de sa mère est vierge de toute inscription. Stiles aime la magie et les pouvoirs de sa mère, Claudia est en totale communion avec la Nature, elle peut commander aux éléments, l'adolescent se souvient encore des rares moments de colère de sa mère où la Terre se mettait à trembler.

_ Bien sûr mon grand, sourit Claudia avant de se relever. Mais n'oublie pas que tu pourras toujours me parler de tout. Je suis ta mère avant d'être la Grande Prêtresse, je ne veux pas que tu te censures à cause du statut que l'on m'a attribué dans la société.

_ Je sais maman.

_ Maintenant prépare-toi, le banquet ne va pas tarder et Deaton veut s'entretenir avec toi, il voudrait t'envoyer terminer ta formation chez les Loups, il est persuadé que tu as le potentiel pour devenir Émissaire et j'approuve cette idée aussi.

_ Moi ? s'étrangle Stiles. Un Émissaire ?

_ Je suis certaine que tu peux devenir un grand Emissaire Stiles, si tu crois suffisamment en toi, tu peux être capable des plus grandes choses et je te le certifie en tant que mère et Grande Prêtresse. Tu es unique mon fils et tu dois transformer cela en force et non en faiblesse.

Claudia embrasse l'adolescent sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard pensif de Stiles. Un Émissaire, lui ?

(-)

Claudia se tient immobile sur l'immense souche d'arbre au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche faite de voilages transparents, la Grande Prêtresse garde les yeux fermés tout en psalmodiant à voix basse des chants sacrés tandis que la totalité de son corps s'illumine progressivement, dévoilant ainsi ses tatouages à la vue de tous.

Les femmes les plus érudites et sages forment un cercle autour d'elle et chacune d'entre elles tient une lanterne dans les mains. La cérémonie se déroule alors que la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures et les lanternes sont comme des points lumineux blancs incandescents dans une toile brodée de noir.

La voix de Claudia se fait progressivement entendre elle use d'un dialecte que Derek ne comprend pas. C'est la première fois que le loup entend la langue des Druides. Les mots sont harmonieux et donnent l'impression au loup qu'ils ont été créés pour être chantés. Et tandis que la langue symbolique résonne dans la forêt, le loup comprend enfin pourquoi les Druides sont leurs guides et les élus de Nemeton. Parce qu'en observant la scène qui se déroule devant lui, Derek a l'impression que leur Dieu se tient à ses côtés et veille sur lui.

Les femmes se sont mises à danser et cela lui rappelle Mieczyslaw, le jeune druide avait commencé à faire les mêmes mouvements lorsqu'il l'avait épié dans la forêt. Le regard du loup parcourt l'assemblée et se pose sur le fils de la Grande Prêtresse, sur son âme-sœur. L'adolescent se tient aux côtés de sa sœur et Derek peut apercevoir une myriade d'émotions illuminer le regard du druide, un regard que Derek a pu distinguer dans toute sa plénitude et la vérité est qu'il ne peut oublier. Pourtant malgré son attirance pour le jeune Mieczyslaw, quand le centre de la souche commence à s'illuminer, le regard de Derek se détourne de lui pour se poser sur la Grande Prêtresse, toute son attention est maintenant captivée par ce qui se déroule devant ses yeux.

Derek voit des filaments brillants blancs jaillir de Claudia et se poser sur le cercle des femmes qui dansent autour d'elle. Bientôt, les filaments progressent dans les airs, transpercent les corps des druides et finissent par les relier entre eux. Le loup voit parfaitement le filament s'ancrer dans le corps de Mieczyslaw pour ensuite le traverser et venir caresser la personne qui se trouve derrière lui. Derek sursaute légèrement quand un filament s'agrippe à lui avec douceur, le réchauffant de l'intérieur avant de le traverser pour aller toucher Peter.

Le loup a l'impression que Claudia tisse une toile, les reliant tous entre eux et cela forme un spectacle des plus surprenants.

Alors quand le soleil commence à se lever en inondant le bois d'un blanc presque trop douloureux pour les yeux, Derek comprend que la cérémonie touche à sa fin et qu'il est temps pour eux d'aller festoyer.

Les lanternes s'éteignent, la voix mélodieuse de Claudia devient un murmure porté par le vent, l'hommage à leur Dieu Nemeton prend fin dans un silence religieux. Claudia ouvre les bras, ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Les Druides font de même puis c'est au tour des Banshees et des Loups. Derek a l'impression d'être ridicule en faisant la même chose tout en sachant que ce n'est pas le cas. Il rend hommage à son Dieu, il lui offre une parcelle de son âme et son amour.

A cet instant précis, il est en communion avec toutes les espèces, avec tous les êtres vivants présents dans le bois. Humains comme animaux. Il se sent en paix, choyé et protégé, noyé au milieu de tous et pourtant unique. Alors quand dans son recueillement, Derek perçoit l'odeur de la magie de Mieczyslaw, il a envie de lever la tête et hurler. Il sent ses yeux brûler contre ses paupières closes, il sent son loup renifler en direction du druide, il se sent…complet.

 **A suivre.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cette histoire a été écrite durant le **Sterek's Pack Fest** durant l'été. Qu'est-ce que le Sterek's Pack Fest?

Un «Fest» ou un «Big Bang» est un challenge créatif mis en place par une communauté. Le Sterek's Pack Fest, s'est inspiré du « Sterek Big Bang » qui propose aux auteurs et aux artistes du fandom Sterek- de travailler ensemble pour offrir à la communauté de nouvelles histoires et illustrations.  
Le but du Sterek's Pack Fest est le même, en plus de vouloir offrir un peu plus d'interaction entre les participants.

L'histoire devait faire au minimum **10 000 mots** et respecter un thème choisi lors de l'inscription à une meute. Ma meute avait pour thème **"Âme-soeur"**

Cette histoire est un UA comporte 68 pages pour un total de 19 827 mots.

Je tenais tout particulièrement à remercier **mon duo de bêtas : BunnyJack97 & Calliope83** qui m'ont aidé, soutenu et encouragé durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir de telles personnes dans mon entourage qui m'aide à progresser. Merci les filles.

Merci aussi à **Scriboulette** qui a eu l'immense gentillesse et l'immense talent pour créer la couverture de cette histoire. Elle a su capté l'essence même de Stiles avec le peu d'explications que je lui avait fourni. Ce dessin est MAGNIFIQUE et je l'adore !

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

L'ambiance est bon enfant et les conversations forment un brouhaha qui fait bourdonner les oreilles de Derek, le loup est un solitaire et aime le silence. Et ce festin est loin d'être calme. Ils sont tous réunis pour célébrer leur Dieu Nemeton alors bien sûr le banquet n'est pas silencieux. Assis en bout de table, le loup ne participe à aucune conversation. Il est mal à l'aise. Il se sent oppressé et tiraillé par le désir de s'enfuir en courant. Derek se sent seul et isolé, le fait qu'il soit séparé de Laura parce qu'elle est plus âgée que lui renforce son malaise. Il est loin des siens et c'est une chose à laquelle il n'est pas habitué.

Pourtant le loup a conscience de tout ce qui se passe à sa table, il sait où est placé Mieczyslaw par rapport à lui, en milieu de table sur la même rangée que lui, aux côtés de sa sœur jumelle et l'éclat de son rire parvient jusqu'à lui. Le rire du druide est une douce mélodie à ses oreilles et cela apaise légèrement son mal-être.

Derek n'a eu cesse de repenser à leur rencontre quelques heures auparavant dans la clairière. Avec le recul, le loup comprend qu'il a ressenti dans tout son être la présence du druide quelques kilomètres avant même leur arrivée en territoire druide. Son âme et son instinct ont reconnu Mieczyslaw bien avant que Derek pose les yeux sur le druide.

Derek a une âme-sœur. Et c'est quelque chose qu'il a encore du mal à assimiler. Que Laura trouve son âme-sœur aurait été, selon lui, plus logique, sa sœur aînée est souriante, conviviale, dynamique et aime tout contrôler. Mais lui ? Derek Hale ? L'adolescent n'a pas l'impression de mériter ce cadeau unique offert par son dieu. Parmi tous les hommes et les femmes qui peuplent cette Terre, comment Derek a-t-il pu gagner le droit de rencontrer une personne réellement faite pour lui ? Un être complémentaire, une moitié d'âme et de cœur ?

Les conversations deviennent plus sporadiques puis un grand silence s'installe, contrastant avec les joyeux bavardages des convives quelques minutes auparavant. Intrigué, Derek suit les regards des autres participants du festin pour découvrir qu'un groupe d'hommes vient d'entrer dans la salle de banquet. Celui qui semble être leur chef est grand et possède un certain charisme. Il a le regard d'un homme aguerri et la posture d'un soldat. Le regard de l'homme balaye la salle, son regard s'attarde sur les jumeaux, le visage de l'inconnu s'adoucit, ses traits deviennent moins durs et froids. L'homme a un signe de tête en direction de son groupe, les faisant se disperser, avant de se mettre en marche.

Derek frissonne violemment tandis qu'un puissant sentiment de panique l'envahit progressivement sans qu'il ne puisse en expliquer la raison.

L'adolescent exhale un souffle tremblant, il est sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir. Son loup est en alerte et Derek commence à gronder tout bas, il ressent une menace émaner de cet homme, qui se tient à quelques centimètres de Mieczyslaw. Ses griffes sont fermement plantées dans la table en bois face à lui et ses crocs poussent lentement, Derek est sur le point de s'élancer sur l'inconnu quand il se retrouve soudain cloué sur place par l'aura d'Alpha de sa mère.

Talia s'est glissée à ses côtés sans que Derek la remarque, les traits du visage de sa mère témoignent d'une sévérité évidente et son regard brille d'un blanc lumineux. Derek essaye de se débattre et de grogner mais il est incapable de se détacher de son emprise. Son immobilité est différente de celle qu'il a vécu plus tôt dans la journée, quand il était dans la clairière avec Mieczyslaw, là Derek est prêt à se soumettre à sa mère, à affronter sa colère et sa sentence pourtant une infime partie de lui se débat férocement et grignote parcelle par parcelle l'emprise que Talia exerce sur lui.

Son compagnon est en danger et ce simple fait est suffisant pour que Derek défie l'autorité de sa mère alors quand les griffes de Peter s'enfoncent dans son épaule et que d'une pression, son oncle lui brise l'épaule, Derek redevient aussi docile qu'un jeune louveteau totalement pris au dépourvu. La douleur soudaine et vivace qui traverse son bras éclipse sa colère. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, Derek sent son loup se hérisser face au traitement infligé par son Alpha et son bras droit, ils l'empêchent de protéger son compagnon.

Les griffes de son oncle sont toujours enfoncées dans son épaule et Peter le force à se lever, sa mère lui prend le bras et le contraint à se mettre en marche et tandis qu'ils quittent la table et traversent la salle de banquet, Derek ne peut s'ôter de l'esprit qu'un malheur va se produire, que Mieczyslaw est en danger.

Laura les attend déjà à l'extérieur.

L'intervention n'a duré qu'une poignée de secondes et semble n'avoir alerté personne et alors que Derek s'éloigne, il sent son visage se transformer et son loup grogner avec fureur.

Il ne faut qu'une poignée de minutes pour rejoindre la demeure qui leur a été attribuée, cette cabane sculptée dans l'arbre que Derek avait aimée dès qu'il l'avait vue, une cabane qu'il ne voit même pas, perdu dans le déchaînement de colère qui déferle en lui. Son contrôle a totalement disparu pour laisser place à une bête déchaînée et assoiffée d'assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières, comme si soudainement il revivait sa première pleine lune. Talia lui gronde dessus, transformée à son tour. Les deux loups noirs s'affrontent du regard, s'évaluant et se tournant autour. Derek est prêt à bondir quand un cri strident le force à se coucher au sol, à baisser les oreilles et à glapir de douleur.

Le cri résonne dans la forêt tel un écho bientôt suivi par un autre cri encore plus strident qui fait trembler les arbres et gémir les loups. Derek a repris forme humaine, tout comme Talia. Il appuie ses mains sur ses oreilles avec l'infime espoir de diminuer l'horrible hurlement qui lui transperce les tympans.

(-)

Claudia se redresse avec lenteur, ses mouvements sont lents, prudents et empreints d'une certaine maladresse. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et sa vue est encore floue. Ses yeux la brûlent et ses larmes tracent des sillons sur son visage recouvert de poussière.

La Grande Prêtresse contemple avec horreur les corps immobiles et probablement sans vie qui jonchent la salle de banquet. Certains sont couchés sur le sol alors que d'autres demeurent figés dans la position qu'ils occupaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Un silence oppressant plane dans la salle maintenant que les cris de Banshee de la famille Martin ont cessé de résonner.

Les fenêtres ont explosé sous la force de l'impact du sort qui a été lancé durant le festin. Le bois des arbres est éparpillé sur le sol, les tables sculptées ont été réduites en débris.

Et au milieu de ce chaos se dresse une femme : Julia Baccari, l'ancienne disciple de Claudia, celle qui a été autrefois son apprentie.

Julia se tient droite, immobile, presque majestueuse dans sa longue robe vaporeuse qui épouse ses formes et lui confère une certaine prestance. Les doigts de Claudia se replient sur le sol, les bouts de verre des fenêtres qui parsèment le sol lui transpercent la peau.

_ Qu'as-tu fait ? s'écrie Claudia en se relevant. Qu'as-tu fait ?! s'exclame une seconde fois la Grande Prêtresse.

La terre se met à trembler, faisant écho à la colère de Claudia mais cela n'a aucun impact sur Julia. L'ancienne émissaire laisse ses yeux s'illuminer et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Julia savoure l'instant, grave dans sa mémoire le regard horrifié de celle qui fut sa maîtresse et son idole quand elle était encore une jeune druidesse naïve et influençable.

Julia avait aimé Claudia, elle l'avait respectée, elle l'avait vénérée. Mais Claudia l'avait trahie le jour où elle était venue trouver refuge auprès des siens, après que Deucalion eut décimé sa meute et tenté de renverser Talia Hale. Claudia Stilinski l'avait jugée indirectement responsable des actes meurtriers de l'Alpha, arguant qu'en tant qu'Emissaire, la jeune femme aurait dû déceler la folie naissante chez le Loup et arrêter ses projets meurtriers. Julia avait été incapable de protester, encore moins de se défendre, trop surprise et meurtrie par le discours de son ancienne maîtresse. Claudia l'avait bannie et exclue de la caste des druides et Julia s'était retrouvée sans foyer et sans famille, elle était devenue une Paria.

Seule et abandonnée de tous.

Deucalion l'avait retrouvée, épaulée et consolée. Le Démon-Loup avait pris soin d'elle, il lui avait offert un nouveau foyer et de nouvelles perspectives pour l'avenir. Le loup lui avait appris à voir au-delà de la vision étriquée que les druides avaient de leur fonction, lui avait montré comment en excluant leurs émotions, les druides étaient devenus des êtres dangereux et autoritaires. Il lui avait appris à puiser dans sa colère et son ressentiment et à vivre pleinement ses désirs et ses sentiments pour devenir plus forte.

_ Je m'étais fait la promesse que tu finirais par payer pour ce que tu m'as fait, révèle Julia. J'étais ton élève et le jour où j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu m'as rejetée et bannie de ma propre famille !

Julia lève les mains et lance un Sort de Douleur en direction de Claudia. Seules les rares personnes encore vivantes et conscientes, qui sont présentes dans la salle, gémissent et se tordent de douleur, tandis que Claudia ne fait qu'esquisser une faible grimace. Le sort ne l'atteint pas vraiment. Il ne lui cause qu'une légère gêne tout au plus.

Les yeux de Claudia s'illuminent tandis qu'une légère brise commence à souffler dans la salle. Julia déglutit, consciente qu'elle ne pourra résister bien longtemps face à des attaques menées de front par la Grande Prêtresse, Claudia est la plus puissante des membres de sa caste et par extension, l'être le plus puissant de toutes les espèces réunies. Malgré tout, Julia possède un avantage non-négligeable. Elle connaît les pouvoirs de son ancienne maîtresse, elle se souvient parfaitement de ses techniques habituelles de combat et de ses points faibles.

Julia ferme les yeux et devient invisible, se soustrayant ainsi du regard de la Grande Prêtresse, il ne faudra pas longtemps à Claudia pour deviner où elle se cache mais la druidesse n'a pas besoin de demeurer invisible bien longtemps, il lui suffira juste de frapper Claudia en plein cœur. Alors quand la jeune femme réapparaît en tenant par la gorge Wladislawa, Julia la voit se figer, le vent cesse de souffler et la terre de trembler.

_ Voilà ce qu'on va faire, sourit Julia. Tu vas me céder tes pouvoirs sinon ta fille mourra, j'aurais bien menacé de tuer ton fils aussi mais je pense qu'il va succomber de lui-même à ces blessures.

Le regard de Claudia se voile avant de se poser sur Mieczyslaw. Son fils est allongé sur le sol, une imposante branche d'arbre lui traverse de part en part l'abdomen et du sang s'écoule lentement de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Stiles est plus pâle qu'en temps normal et à peine conscient, Claudia sait qu'elle doit agir vite si elle veut sauver la vie de son fils et ensuite celle des autres espèces. Elle connaît la folie de Deucalion, le loup ne se contentera pas seulement de prendre le pouvoir pour régner sur les Loups et Talia.

Le regard de la Grande Prêtresse croise celui de sa fille, un regard où se mêlent la douleur, le désespoir mais aussi la colère et la détermination, Wladislawa a le même regard que son père mais une profonde inquiétude est visible sur son jeune visage et Claudia comprend que son expression trahit un terrible constat : Mieczyslaw est mourant. La bouche de Wladislawa s'ouvre en un grand cri muet, son corps s'illumine progressivement tandis que Julia commence à absorber les pouvoirs de la jeune fille.

_ NON ! s'écrie Claudia en se précipitant vers sa fille et Julia.

D'un mouvement de tête violent, Wladislawa se dégage de l'emprise de Julia avant de retomber sur ses genoux. Certains de ses tatouages commencent déjà à s'estomper sur ses mains mais l'adolescente se redresse pour faire face à Julia. Wladislawa inspire profondément et se force à rester immobile quand elle aperçoit son père se poster derrière la druidesse. L'adolescente a l'âme d'une protectrice et d'une guerrière, tout comme son père. Celui-ci est blessé, du sang s'écoule lentement d'une profonde coupure sur son front. L'attaque surprise de Julia les a déstabilisés mais ils sont des Stilinski, ensemble ils sont capables de tout.

Claudia se précipite vers son fils en dépassant Julia qui pousse un cri de rage en se rendant compte qu'elle est encerclée par le père et la fille.

_ Quoi que tu décides de faire, fais-le vite Claudia, ordonne Jordaslaw tout en retirant une épée de son dos.

_ Vous ne me retiendrez pas bien longtemps, avertit Julia.

_ On te retiendra suffisamment longtemps, rétorque le guerrier.

Claudia s'agenouille près de Mieczyslaw, profondément inquiète en sentant le souffle faible et anarchique de son enfant. La chair de sa chair est blessée et cela est plus que suffisant pour que Claudia laisse la colère et la haine la submerger alors elle s'exhorte sévèrement à rester calme, parce qu'en laissant libre cours à ses émotions brutes et à son courroux, elle pourrait être capable de tous les annihiler et elle s'y refuse.

_ Stiles, souffle Claudia en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Stiles, ouvre les yeux.

_ Maman…, murmure Stiles en toussant du sang. Ça fait mal.

_ Je sais mon cœur mais je vais m'occuper de toi. Stiles, c'est important, tu dois m'écouter, poursuit sans tarder Claudia. Je vais retirer cette branche de ton abdomen et ensuite je vais vous envoyer auprès des Hale avec ta sœur et ton père.

_ Mais… Toi ?

_ Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Ça va te faire mal…

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de hurler quand la branche est brutalement arrachée de son ventre. La souffrance le fait hoqueter et pleurer de douleur mais rapidement la magie de sa mère s'étend sur lui, le soulage et le mal s'estompe. Ses chairs meurtries commencent à se refermer et les pouvoirs de Prêtresse de sa mère l'empêchent d'éprouver la moindre douleur, alors qu'en temps normal le processus de cicatrisation peut s'avérer désagréable. Quand Claudia est certaine que Mieczyslaw est hors de danger et sa blessure guérie, bien qu'encore sensible, la Grande Prêtresse dépose son front sur celui de son fils avant de fermer les yeux.

Sa magie et celle de Mieczyslaw fusionnent entre elles, les enveloppant d'un halo blanc incandescent. Stiles inspire profondément pour absorber le choc de la puissance qui s'empare de lui et menace de le submerger. L'adolescent peut sentir le bouclier mental qu'il partage avec sa jumelle céder et la surprise de sa sœur l'envahir, alors qu'il s'avère incapable de maintenir son mur en place. Wladislawa halète à son tour, interloquée de ressentir réunies dans son esprit la présence de sa mère et celle de son frère.

Claudia la rassure d'un sourire et la gratifie d'un baiser immatériel, déposé sur sa joue par la seule force de son esprit, avant de claquer des doigts et de la faire disparaître de la salle de banquet.

Un cri retentit dans la salle, étonnamment bruyant mais malgré tout assourdi, un cri qui reflète la rage face au sort de Claudia alors que la Grande Prêtresse continue à maintenir coûte que coûte le contact mental avec son fils. Son ancienne apprentie hurle une seconde fois alors que Jordaslaw disparaît à son tour de la pièce. Claudia sait pertinemment qu'à l'instant où Julia la touchera et usera de son pouvoir d'absorption, sa magie sera drainée hors de sa chair pour rejoindre le corps de son ancienne élève.

Il ne lui faut qu'une poignée de secondes pour transférer sa magie et ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur de Mieczyslaw et les sceller dans le tatouage des éléments qu'il porte sur sa nuque. Le tatouage représente ses pouvoirs de Grande Prêtresse, Stiles le porte comme un hommage et un point d'ancrage pour ses propres dons. Dans un dernier claquement de doigt, Claudia téléporte Stiles hors de la salle avant de se tourner vers Julia pour l'affronter.

Les chances de Claudia sont maigres. Pratiquer le rituel d'hommage à Nemeton, soigner Mieczyslaw, téléporter sa famille et renoncer à ses pouvoirs ont grandement affaibli la Grande Prêtresse. A cet instant, face à son ancienne apprentie, Claudia sait qu'elle risque de mourir quand la druidesse absorbera les derniers résidus de sa magie.

Alors quand Julia pose les mains sur elle et commence à drainer ce qui subsiste de sa magie, Claudia inspire profondément pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance et sa fatigue à la jeune femme. Tout son plan repose sur une illusion : convaincre Julia qu'elle est bien en train absorber la totalité de ses pouvoirs.

Sa tête devient douloureuse, sa vision s'obscurcit progressivement tandis que sa respiration ralentit. La pièce autour d'elle se met à tourner et elle ressent une légère nausée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Claudia s'effondre sur le sol, inconsciente. La Grande Prêtresse n'entend pas le puissant hurlement qui retentit dans la salle, pas plus qu'elle ne voit Julia être percutée par l'onde de choc du cri, voler à travers la salle pour finalement heurter violemment un mur.

_ Éloigne-toi d'elle, retentit la voix de Nathalie Martin.

Julia se relève presque immédiatement, galvanisée par la magie qu'elle s'est appropriée quelques secondes plus tôt. D'un geste nonchalant, la jeune femme époussette sa robe avec un sourire, qui n'augure rien de bon pour la suite, sur les lèvres.

_ J'ai toujours pensé que les Banshees étaient agaçantes, annonce la druidesse d'un ton froid. Il semblerait que j'avais raison, finalement.

_ Que s'est-il passé Julia ? interroge Nathalie. Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Tu as corrompu ton âme en prenant des vies innocentes.

_ Vos sermons de Gardienne des Morts ne servent à rien Nathalie, rétorque Julia. Gardez vos avertissements pour vous.

_ Quand tu étais jeune, tu étais pleine bonté et de délicatesse. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ J'ai grandi et ouvert les yeux quand Claudia m'a bannie. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas compris que vous cherchiez à gagner du temps, grogne Julia. Claudia ne m'échappera pas.

Nathalie inspire profondément, ferme les yeux, tend les mains, hurle et laisse toute la puissance de son cri se répercuter dans la salle. L'écho des ondes sonores stoppe Julia et leur impact la force à mettre un genou à terre avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ce cri n'annonce ni une mort imminente ni même un drame, il ne sert qu'à freiner un ennemi en cas d'attaque.

Les Banshees s'entraînent dès leur plus jeune âge à contrôler les voix des morts qu'elles entendent dans leurs esprits. Elles apprennent à supporter leur présence et à les filtrer. En grandissant, leur don se développe et les voix laissent place aux spectres eux-mêmes avec qui elles apprennent à vivre, bon gré mal gré.

En tout dernier lieu, à la fin de leur apprentissage, elles apprennent à travailler leurs cris pour en faire des avertissements ou au contraire, une arme. Comme à cet instant.

Lydia a réussi à hisser Claudia sur ses jambes et la maintient debout du mieux qu'elle le peut. Nathalie sait qu'elles doivent faire vite si elles veulent s'en sortir saines et sauves. D'un simple hochement de tête, Nathalie fait comprendre à sa fille qu'elle doit crier à son tour et qu'ensemble, elles pourront temporairement neutraliser Julia.

La jeune adolescente inspire profondément et laisse la puissance de son cri se mêler à celui de sa mère. Julia tente de se relever, chute à de nombreuses reprises avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, en perdant connaissance.

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

Cette histoire a été écrite durant le **Sterek's Pack Fest** durant l'été. Qu'est-ce que le Sterek's Pack Fest?

Un «Fest» ou un «Big Bang» est un challenge créatif mis en place par une communauté. Le Sterek's Pack Fest, s'est inspiré du « Sterek Big Bang » qui propose aux auteurs et aux artistes du fandom Sterek- de travailler ensemble pour offrir à la communauté de nouvelles histoires et illustrations.  
Le but du Sterek's Pack Fest est le même, en plus de vouloir offrir un peu plus d'interaction entre les participants.

L'histoire devait faire au minimum **10 000 mots** et respecter un thème choisi lors de l'inscription à une meute. Ma meute avait pour thème **"Âme-soeur"**

Cette histoire est un UA comporte 68 pages pour un total de 19 827 mots.

Je tenais tout particulièrement à remercier **mon duo de bêtas : BunnyJack97 & Calliope83** qui m'ont aidé, soutenu et encouragé durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir de telles personnes dans mon entourage qui m'aide à progresser. Merci les filles.

Merci aussi à **Scriboulette** qui a eu l'immense gentillesse et l'immense talent pour créer la couverture de cette histoire. Elle a su capté l'essence même de Stiles avec le peu d'explications que je lui avait fourni. Ce dessin est MAGNIFIQUE et je l'adore !

 **Après ce chapitre, il ne restera plus que 3 chapitres à publier, on se rapproche de la fin :(**

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

Talia perçoit l'odeur de sa meute bien avant de remarquer qu'elle ne se trouve plus dans la cabane dans les arbres mais sur ses propres terres. L'Alpha papillonne des yeux sous l'emprise d'un vertige, étourdie et engourdie comme si, soudainement, elle couvait une maladie. Seulement, Talia ne peut pas tomber malade, elle le sait pertinemment, c'est une caractéristique propre à leur espèce : les loups sont immunisés contre toutes les maladies.

Il lui faut plusieurs longues secondes pour réussir à se ressaisir et constater que Peter, Laura et Derek sont toujours à ses côtés, à l'endroit exact où ils se tenaient quand ils se trouvaient encore dans la cabane.

La meute commence à se rassembler, intriguée de voir leur chef déjà de retour, comme surgie de nulle part. Les loups se mettent à grogner quand deux bruits de détonation successifs se font entendre, les faisant tous sursauter. Wladislawa Stilinski apparaît soudain, vite suivie par son père Jordaslaw. Les deux druides chancellent sur leurs jambes, désorientés. Talia s'interpose entre les druides et sa meute avant que la situation ne dégénère. Les siens pourraient prendre cette apparition aussi inattendue que subite pour une attaque surprise.

L'Alpha est sur le point de prendre la parole quand Mieczyslaw apparaît à son tour. L'odeur de sang qui entoure l'adolescent arrache une grimace à Talia. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour que le jeune druide soit dans cet état ?

Derek se fige, montre les crocs avant de bondir sur Jordaslaw, seulement pour être brutalement repoussé par Wladislawa qui l'envoie voltiger dans les airs d'un simple mouvement de main. Derek s'écrase sur le sol en poussant un glapissement de douleur.

Les loups se transforment à moitié, adoptant une apparence mi-humaine mi-lupine, prêts à attaquer quand le hurlement de Talia, leur ordonnant de se soumettre à son autorité, se fait entendre. Face à la puissance de l'aura de leur Alpha, les loups courbent l'échine et baissent les yeux. Laura aide Derek à se relever tandis que Jordaslaw se précipite au chevet de son fils sous la surveillance de l'héritière Stilinski.

_ Stiles, ouvre les yeux, ordonne le druide en prenant son enfant dans ses bras.

Le regard de Wladislawa se pose brièvement sur son jumeau avant de rencontrer celui de Derek Hale. Le loup s'éloigne de sa sœur pour faire un pas en direction de Mieczyslaw, la jeune adolescente se déplace à son tour, comme un effet miroir aux mouvements du loup.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher, prévient Wladislawa. Si tu t'approches de lui, tu le regretteras.

_ Si vous faites cela, jeune fille, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous faire du mal, avertit Peter.

_ Vous ne ferez qu'essayer, cingle Wladislawa.

_ Tout le monde se calme, maintenant ! tonne Talia d'une voix rauque dans laquelle se fait sentir son étincelle d'Alpha. Derek, recule-toi, inutile de déclencher un conflit, ordonne la louve.

_ Wladi, occupe-toi de ton frère, intervient Jordaslaw avant de se relever pour se poster face à Talia. Les nôtres viennent d'être attaqués, mon fils a été grièvement blessé et ma femme s'est sacrifiée pour tous nous mettre en sécurité… J'attends de vous que vous nous offriez l'asile et votre soutien.

Talia baisse la tête en signe de respect. En l'absence de la Grande Prêtresse, c'est son époux Jordaslaw Stilinski qui devient leur Roi et leur guide.

_ Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? Vous êtes le responsable de cette attaque ! s'exclame Derek avec colère.

Si le druide est surpris par l'accusation, il n'en montre rien et reste parfaitement impassible face aux propos tenus par le jeune loup. Il se souvient que Talia était intervenue à la table des adolescents et qu'elle avait forcé son fils à quitter la salle de banquet. Était-ce parce que les loups avaient eu vent de l'attaque ou au contraire, parce que le louveteau avait perdu la maîtrise de lui-même et représentait un danger que personne n'avait soupçonné ?

_ Derek ! s'écrie Talia.

_ Je sais ce que je dis, poursuit l'adolescent, imperturbable. Jamais mon loup n'aurait cherché à protéger Mieczyslaw avec autant de hargne si cet homme n'avait pas cherché à lui faire du mal !

_ Il est normal que tu me prennes pour une menace, Julia était invisible pour tous, analyse le druide. Et pourtant, tu affirmes avoir ressenti sa présence alors qu'elle se tenait aux côtés de Stiles, prête à agir ? Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi es-tu le seul à avoir deviné la menace ?

_ Parce que Mieczyslaw était en danger ! grogne Derek avec fureur.

_ Oui, j'ai bien compris que mon fils était en danger et que tu l'avais perçu, mais comment ?

_ Mieczyslaw est mon âme-sœur ! Bien sûr que je ressens tout ce qui le concerne !

Un long silence accompagne la révélation de Derek. Les regards de l'assemblée ne cessent de naviguer entre Mieczyslaw et lui. Les loups l'observent avec un certain intérêt, conscients que l'héritier Hale ne ment pas tandis que les Stilinski le regardent avec circonspection mais aussi, d'après ce que Derek peut flairer, avec une pointe de stupeur et d'agacement.

Wladislawa est la première à réagir, surprenant les loups par sa rapidité et Derek a à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il se retrouve aux côtés de Mieczyslaw que déjà la jeune druidesse s'est emparée de sa main pour la poser sur celle de son frère jumeau.

Le monde s'éclaire instantanément alors que sa peau entre en contact avec celle de son âme-sœur. La peau de Mieczyslaw est chaude et douce sous ses doigts ; cette sensation apaise Derek, parce qu'à cet instant, il peut sentir le cœur du druide battre et suivre un tempo doux et rassurant. La clairière de son enfance devient totalement différente alors qu'elle s'illumine de couleurs, créant un étrange panaché diapré de nuances qui sont jusqu'ici étrangères à leur monde. Wladislawa halète brusquement, son cœur rate un battement et cela suffit pour que Derek cesse d'observer le paysage transfiguré pour concentrer son attention sur la druidesse.

Wladislawa possède les mêmes yeux de cette couleur indéfinissable que son frère ainsi que la même couleur de cheveux. Ils ont tous deux les cheveux sombres et une peau pâle parsemée de grains de beauté. L'adolescente le fixe avec stupeur, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de tourner son regard vers son frère. Derek en fait de même et constate qu'elle tient leurs mains entrelacées depuis le début.

Sous le choc, la jeune femme les relâche avec brusquerie. Les couleurs s'évanouissent pour ne laisser place qu'au noir et au blanc. Derek reste immobile, combattant le besoin presque maladif de reprendre la main de Mieczyslaw pour continuer à observer le monde.

_ Il… Il dit vrai, confirme Wladislawa, encore sous le choc. Stiles et lui, ils…

L'adolescente secoue la tête, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle peut ajouter de plus à sa déclaration. Son jumeau possède donc une âme-sœur et la faculté de voir les couleurs ! Le trouble et l'excitation qu'elle a ressentis à travers leur lien mental, il y a cela un jour, prend tout son sens maintenant.

Le monde qu'elle a brièvement entraperçu, quand elle tenait les mains de Stiles et Derek, est de toute beauté. Wladislawa a eu l'impression de contempler une toile brute peinte avec des émotions plus violentes les unes que les autres. Un monde qui la terrifie. Les Druides ont pour habitude de taire leurs émotions dès qu'ils sont en âge de comprendre le monde qui les entoure. Les émotions et leur cortège de conséquences qu'elles ne manquent pas d'entraîner sont brimés et apprivoisés pour ne laisser place qu'à une logique et un détachement qui leur permettent de vivre en harmonie avec eux-mêmes mais aussi avec les autres espèces.

Mais la Légende sur les couleurs concerne désormais son frère et Wladislawa ne sait pas comment réagir à cette révélation. Mieczyslaw peut changer le monde et l'adolescente n'est pas certaine que cela soit une bonne chose. Surtout quand leur mère et guide est portée disparue.

_ La journée a été longue pour tout le monde, intervient Peter. Je propose que nous allions tous nous reposer, nous en avons tous besoin et cela laissera le temps à Mieczyslaw de reprendre connaissance. Je vais vous conduire à l'une de nos tentes réservées aux invités. Suivez-moi.

(-)

Julia apprécie le calme qui règne en ce lieu. Un endroit qu'elle avait considéré comme sa demeure avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par la plus dure des façons. Elle avait aimé passer ses journées dans la cabane des Stilinski, partager son repas avec eux, vu grandir les jumeaux. Elle s'était réellement sentie comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Jusqu'à ce funeste jour où tout avait basculé, un terrible jour où elle était devenue orpheline. Malgré tout, la druidesse apprécie de retrouver cette grande pièce à vivre bâtie dans un imposant chêne.

L'air sent le bois et la terre avec une légère pointe de sève. Le salon n'a pas réellement changé. Les larges canapés faits de mousses et de feuilles occupent toujours une partie de la pièce, les chambres sont toujours à l'étage, dans les branches. Non loin de l'ouverture permettant d'accéder à la terrasse se trouve le pupitre d'un bois presque noir, patiné par le temps, où repose le grimoire de la Grande Prêtresse.

Un sourire narquois apparaît sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'un sentiment d'intense satisfaction s'empare d'elle. Julia dépasse les canapés et se poste devant le pupitre, la main en suspens au-dessus du grimoire. L'air autour de sa main ondule légèrement sur l'ouvrage convoité, dévoilant un dôme transparent qui s'illumine doucement avant de s'effacer, la magie volée à Claudia faisant désormais son œuvre.

La protection magique cède, sa main se pose sur la vieille reliure en cuir et Julia ferme les yeux en exultant. Sa victoire sur Claudia Stilinski est complète. Avec ce livre de sorts, la druidesse peut enfin devenir la nouvelle Grande Prêtresse et régner sur les siens et sur les Parias. Bien sûr, elle connaît la combativité de sa caste. Dans leur sagesse et leur absence d'émotions, les Druides restent avant tout des soldats et Julia ne s'attend guère à ce que son peuple se soumette à son autorité sans la combattre.

Mais cela ne l'effraye pas.

(-)

_ Ne sois pas si mélodramatique Wladi, rassure Stiles en acceptant l'étreinte de sa sœur jumelle. J'étais à peine mort, plaisante l'adolescent.

_ Je sentais notre lien s'effriter progressivement, souffle l'adolescente contre le torse de son frère. Je sentais la vie quitter ton corps.

Stiles serre un peu plus sa sœur contre lui, l'apaisant du mieux qu'il peut sous le regard bienveillant de leur père.

_ Maman m'a soigné, chuchote avec douceur le druide. Il ne m'arrivera plus rien et si ça peut te rassurer, je te fais la promesse de ne pas mourir sauf si ça s'avère nécessaire, pouffe Stiles.

_ Crétin, grogne Wladislawa avant de se détacher de son jumeau. Tu vas réellement bien ? Tu en es certain ?

_ Parfaitement, sourit Stiles. Je suis en pleine forme !

Wladislawa hoche la tête, satisfaite, avant de tendre le bras et de frapper son frère à l'arrière de son crâne.

_ Hey ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! s'exclame Stiles en se massant la tête.

_ Ça c'est pour avoir failli mourir, se justifie l'adolescente. Et ça, pour m'avoir caché que tu avais une âme-sœur ! enchaîne l'héritière en frappant une nouvelle fois son frère.

_ Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonne Stiles en s'éloignant de sa sœur.

_ Derek l'a avoué, répond Jordaslaw, amusé par le comportement de ses enfants. Il croyait que j'étais le responsable de l'attaque durant le banquet. Apparemment, son loup a pressenti le danger que Julia représentait pour toi avant qu'elle ne passe à l'action.

_ Et vous l'avez cru ? Juste comme ça ?

_ J'ai vu les couleurs, Miecz, avoue Wladislawa. J'ai saisi vos mains quand vous vous touchiez et les couleurs me sont apparues. Je n'étais même pas certaine que ça fonctionnerait mais ça a marché. C'était dingue.

_ Stiles, ta mère t'a-t-elle dit quelque chose pendant qu'elle te soignait ? interroge Jordaslaw avec gravité.

Stiles secoue la tête et baisse le regard, honteux. L'adolescent est en colère contre lui-même, persuadé d'être le responsable de la disparition de sa mère. Stiles sent des larmes naître dans ses yeux tandis que la présence réconfortante de sa jumelle l'étreint avec force. Wladislawa le serre dans ses bras et lui murmure mentalement des mots réconfortants.

_ J'ai senti maman dans ma tête, confie Wladislawa en continuant à tenir son frère contre elle. C'était exactement comme avec toi Miecz, elle était là comme si elle avait toujours eu un lien mental avec moi. Elle m'a souri, m'a rassurée et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, on était ici, sur le territoire Hale. C'est comme si la magie de maman était devenue la tienne en quelque sorte, comme si maman et toi, vous ne formiez qu'une seule personne… C'est très perturbant d'ailleurs parce que je te sens à l'intérieur de ma tête mais c'est différent. C'est à la fois familier et nouveau. Je ne l'explique pas, termine l'adolescente en agitant les mains.

_ Wladi ! sursaute Stiles en emprisonnant les mains de sa jumelle dans les siennes. Les tatouages de tes mains ! Ils ont disparu !

_ On peut remercier Julia pour ça, grogne l'adolescente avec hargne. Elle n'a absorbé ma magie que durant quelques secondes mais elle a causé des dommages… Papa pense que je récupérai la totalité de ma magie avec le temps.

Stiles sent la colère l'envahir avec force, ses poings se ferment, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les paumes de ses mains. La terre se met à trembler, comme un parfait écho à sa fureur. Le druide n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à ce que l'angoisse de sa jumelle submerge son esprit. Son père le fixe, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

_ Stiles… Est-ce que ta mère a fusionné ses pouvoirs aux tiens ?

L'adolescent ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de répondre à la question de son père.

 **A Suivre !**


	6. Chapter 6

Cette histoire a été écrite durant le **Sterek's Pack Fest** durant l'été. Qu'est-ce que le Sterek's Pack Fest?

Un «Fest» ou un «Big Bang» est un challenge créatif mis en place par une communauté. Le Sterek's Pack Fest, s'est inspiré du « Sterek Big Bang » qui propose aux auteurs et aux artistes du fandom Sterek- de travailler ensemble pour offrir à la communauté de nouvelles histoires et illustrations.  
Le but du Sterek's Pack Fest est le même, en plus de vouloir offrir un peu plus d'interaction entre les participants.

L'histoire devait faire au minimum **10 000 mots** et respecter un thème choisi lors de l'inscription à une meute. Ma meute avait pour thème **"Âme-soeur"**

Cette histoire est un UA comporte 68 pages pour un total de 19 827 mots.

Je tenais tout particulièrement à remercier **mon duo de bêtas : BunnyJack97 & Calliope83** qui m'ont aidé, soutenu et encouragé durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir de telles personnes dans mon entourage qui m'aide à progresser. Merci les filles.

Merci aussi à **Scriboulette** qui a eu l'immense gentillesse et l'immense talent pour créer la couverture de cette histoire. Elle a su capté l'essence même de Stiles avec le peu d'explications que je lui avait fourni. Ce dessin est MAGNIFIQUE et je l'adore !

 **Après ce chapitre, il ne restera plus que 2 chapitres !  
**

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

Derek relève la tête de ses pattes, ouvre les yeux et bâille longuement. Allongé au pied d'un chêne au tronc imposant, protégé du soleil par les feuilles de l'arbre, le loup émerge doucement de sa sieste. D'un coup de patte, Derek se frotte l'oreille, capte une effluve et se met à renifler l'air. L'odeur est apaisante et presque familière.

Derek secoue la tête, bâille une seconde fois avant de constater qu'un regard amusé l'observe.

_ Hé, le salue Mieczyslaw.

Le druide est assis sur une souche face à lui, exposé aux rayons du soleil. L'adolescent a retiré le haut de sa tunique, permettant ainsi à Derek d'observer ses tatouages. Des dessins et des inscriptions de couleur sombre, qui contrastent avec la peau du druide au regard hypnotique, qui rendent sa carnation encore plus pâle. Des grains de beauté, que l'on peut distinguer entre les tatouages, parsèment le corps de l'humain, traçant le chemin d'une carte au trésor imaginaire.

Derek scrute l'humain avec une telle intensité qu'il est plus qu'heureux d'être demeuré sous sa forme animale. Caché derrière ses poils, Derek a l'impression d'être protégé du monde extérieur et de la foule de sensations que déclenche le druide en lui.

_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, poursuit l'humain avec un sourire. De la légende et de ce qu'on compte en faire.

Derek s'assoit sur ses pattes arrières face au druide et attend que l'humain reprenne la parole. Après quelques minutes, l'adolescent secoue la tête en pouffant tant l'attitude du loup l'amuse.

_ Pour que ça fonctionne, il faut que tu sois sous ta forme humaine, Derek. Allez, Sourwolf, je suis certain que tu sais t'exprimer sans grognements.

Derek finit par se redresser sur ses pattes sous le regard attentif du druide. Stiles peut observer le processus de transformation qui le fascine depuis qu'il l'a vu la toute première fois, i peine deux jours. Il voit le corps du loup s'allonger et blanchir progressivement. Les poils disparaissent mais ils ne tombent pas, ils s'effacent comme par magie pour laisser seulement place à une peau glabre et lisse. Les oreilles se recroquevillent et rapetissent, le museau s'écrase sur lui-même. D'un regard extérieur, le processus a l'air douloureux mais Derek ne semble pas souffrir. Alors quand le loup se retrouve debout face à lui et nu, Stiles est incapable de détourner le regard.

Derek est beau et Stiles en frissonne.

Il est attiré par le loup. Il a envie de toucher ce corps ferme et musclé qui lui fait face. Il veut se laisser subjuguer par la personnalité de Derek. Il veut apprendre à le connaître. Découvrir ses mauvais côtés comme ses qualités. Il veut savoir si le loup est aussi grognon et silencieux qu'il en a l'air. Est-ce que Derek est chatouilleux ? Mais par-dessus tout, Stiles veut s'oublier dans ses bras, il veut que Derek le serre contre lui et le protège du reste du monde mais aussi de lui-même et de ses pensées sombres et mélancoliques.

Il veut que Derek l'aime mais Stiles sait que peut-être cela n'arrivera jamais. Ils sont des âmes sœurs, les deux faces d'une même pièce mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils sont obligés de s'aimer.

Stiles le désire mais en est-il de même pour Derek ?

_ Sourwolf ? interroge Derek, déconcerté, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne veut rien dire.

_ Peut-être mais ça te va bien, contre Stiles.

Derek hausse les épaules avant de s'installer aux côtés du druide. La nudité est quelque chose de naturel chez les loups. Ils ont l'habitude de passer de l'homme à l'animal plusieurs fois par jour. Derek n'est pas gêné par sa nudité mais il comprend que cela peut déranger une autre personne appartenant à une espèce différente de la sienne. Le loup sent la gêne du druide, ils sont tellement proches l'un de l'autre qu'il ne peut manquer de sentir les effluves que lui envoie Mieczyslaw. Il exhale une légère gêne agrémentée d'une pointe de désir. Mieczyslaw le désire et Derek ne sait honnêtement pas quoi faire de cette information alors, même si le loup n'est pas un bavard, il préfère discuter avec le druide plutôt que d'humer l'odeur musquée et entêtante du désir de l'humain.

_ Tu sembles aller mieux ? interroge Derek, le regard posé sur l'abdomen de l'humain.

_ Ma mère m'a soigné avant de tous nous envoyer sur tes terres, confirme le druide.

_ La Grande Prêtresse… elle est…

_ Impressionnante ? propose Stiles. Oui elle l'est et à cause de moi, elle se retrouve seule, isolée et sans pouvoirs.

Derek lance un regard à Mieczyslaw, surpris de ressentir autant de culpabilité émaner de l'humain.

_ Est-ce que tu savais qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu ? Qu'une femme tenterait de renverser la Grande Prêtresse ? As-tu fait exprès d'être mortellement blessé ?

_ Non, souffle Stiles après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Alors rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute, déclare avec fermeté Derek.

Stiles ancre son regard dans celui de Derek. Le loup est franc et Stiles apprécie ce trait de caractère, Derek ne le connaît pas, ils sont encore de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre et même si le druide aime sa sœur et son père, il a parfois l'impression qu'ils sont plus cléments avec lui. Bien entendu, ils sont eux aussi francs mais plus doux dans leur façon de formuler leurs jugements. Derek est comme les druides qui ont toujours regardé Stiles avec méfiance, franc, direct et pragmatique.

_ Peut-être, consent à admettre Stiles. Alors… Ames-sœurs ?

_ Ouais…

_ Ça fait bizarre non ? De découvrir qu'on possède une âme-sœur, qu'elle est d'une espèce différente de la tienne, un garçon en plus ? Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans, je ne sais même pas quoi faire de ma vie ! Est-ce que je finirai par devenir un Emissaire comme le croient ma mère et Maître Deaton ? J'aurais compris si c'était Wladi qui s'était découvert une âme-sœur, mais moi ? _Moi !_ Je suis tellement différent des autres druides, je ne suis pas un druide normal parce que j'accorde de l'importance à mes émotions alors que c'est interdit dans nos règles de vie ! Alors pourquoi je suis un protagoniste de cette légende ? C'est injuste ! Pour toi comme pour moi !

Derek cligne des yeux, surpris par le débit de parole de l'humain. La diatribe du druide est aussi soudaine que surprenante. Et il ne sait pas réellement comment réagir à cet éclat. Le druide ne semble pas être en colère contre lui, il a seulement l'air d'en vouloir à la terre entière. Le genre de colère sourde et irrationnelle qui naît quand on ne sait pas comment réagir face aux épreuves imposées par le destin. L'humain est perdu et même si Derek se sent tout aussi démuni que son âme-sœur, il ne vient pas de vivre des événements bouleversants. Il n'a pas vu son peuple se faire attaquer, il n'a pas frôlé la mort et sa mère est toujours à ses côtés.

Derek ne possède pas les réponses aux questions du druide mais il peut essayer de l'aider à se sentir mieux. C'est son rôle après tout, non ? Même si les sentiments amoureux ne sont pas là, Derek est celui qui a été créé pour correspondre à l'humain, celui qui est capable de le comprendre, peut-être mieux que le druide lui-même.

_ Derek, offre pour seule réponse le loup en tendant la main. Derek Hale, loup garou et âme-sœur.

_ Stiles, sourit l'humain en serrant la main du loup dans la sienne. Stiles Stilinski, druide et âme-sœur. Et j'insiste, tu dois m'appeler Stiles et pas Mieczyslaw.

_ Pourquoi ? interroge le loup en gardant la main de l'humain dans la sienne pour finalement entrelacer leurs doigts. Mieczyslaw est ton prénom après tout.

_ Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Stiles, confie l'humain.

Derek observe avec fascination les joues pâles de l'humain se rehausser peu à peu d'une couleur légèrement sombre, dont il ignore le nom. Stiles est gêné. Derek reconnaît cet échauffement caractéristique, qui gagne progressivement tout le visage et qu'il a lui-même eu l'occasion de vivre quand il s'était senti mal à l'aise. Stiles baisse les yeux, se soustrayant ainsi au regard du loup, mais ne cherche pas à s'éloigner. Ils se tiennent encore la main et cela devient de plus en plus naturel et facile, comme si, en restant en contact, leurs corps s'habituaient mutuellement à l'autre et s'adaptaient en conséquence. Derek n'est pas un être tactile, il a du mal à manifester sa tendresse aux membres de sa meute. Il n'y a que sa petite sœur Cora et sa nièce Malia qui bénéficient de ses marques d'affection et de ses baisers tendres sur le front. Elles ne sont à ses yeux que des enfants et Derek les adore, n'hésite pas à les prendre dans ses bras pour les cajoler, mais avec des inconnus ou des personnes plus âgées, il évite au maximum les contacts physiques.

_ Je pense qu'on peut vaincre Julia, finit par annoncer Stiles. Elle a peut-être absorbé une partie de la magie de ma mère mais je pense qu'ensemble, nous sommes plus puissants qu'elle.

_ Je ne possède pas de pouvoirs, hormis celui d'être un loup.

_ C'est une forme de magie différente de la mienne mais cela reste de la magie quand même. Nous sommes tous des enfants de la magie, des enfants de Nemeton. Tu n'es pas qu'un simple loup, tu es mon âme-sœur et je pense que cette légende évoque une des formes de magie la plus rare, la plus pure et la plus puissante au monde.

(-)

Claudia accepte avec reconnaissance la gourde d'eau que lui tend Nathalie. La Grande Prêtresse se redresse et laisse son dos reposer contre le tronc de l'arbre. Un chêne ancestral, un arbre à travers lequel, en temps normal, la druidesse aurait perçu une puissante connexion lui permettant d'entrer en contact avec la Nature. Mais Claudia ne ressent plus rien. Elle ne communique plus avec la Nature, elle ne la sent plus couler dans ses veines avec intensité. Elle est coupée du monde, de son monde et de ses sensations. Claudia a l'impression d'être sourde et aveugle et cela l'affecte plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Son corps est courbaturé et endolori après tant d'épreuves. Elle ressent chaque os et chaque articulation vibrer douloureusement, le moindre mouvement lui est insupportable. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a renoncé à sa magie pour sauver ses enfants et son peuple, Claudia envisage que l'absence de son étincelle pourrait lui être fatale. Elle est une créature magique, elle ne peut vivre sans pouvoirs.

_ Nous serons bientôt en territoire Hale, annonce Nathalie. Je suppose que c'est là que vous avez envoyé votre famille ?

_ Leur territoire est celui qui se trouve le plus proche de la souche de Nemeton après le nôtre.

_ Votre ancienne apprentie est devenue une Darach, poursuit Nathalie avec impassibilité. Les morts hurlent et pleurent autour d'elle. Elle est sourde face à leur agonie mais pas nous. Etre face à elle nous est particulièrement pénible.

_ Je vous remercie d'avoir risqué votre vie et celle de votre fille, Lydia pour me secourir.

_ Nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire, réplique Nathalie. Mais les Morts et la Nature saignent et crient leur douleur. Il faut mettre un terme à cette folie. Je ne sais pas ce que Julia a prévu de faire mais il faut que cela cesse Claudia, l'Equilibre a été rompu.

Claudia ferme les yeux et serre les poings, submergée par un sentiment d'impuissance et de colère.

_ Comment avez-vous pu vous laisser aveugler au point de ne pas voir l'évidence ? poursuit d'un ton âpre Nathalie. Comment n'avez-vous pas compris qu'en excluant certaines espèces de notre société, les fondements de celle-ci s'en retrouveraient fragilisés ? Vous êtes notre guide, la voix de notre Dieu mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Claudia, vous avez échoué. Vous vous êtes fourvoyée.

Claudia repousse la gourde pour finalement la poser sur ses jambes. Les yeux toujours fermés, la Grande Prêtresse laisse les paroles de la banshee l'atteindre en plein cœur. Les mots sont durs, blessants mais incroyablement clairvoyants. Nathalie a raison, Claudia a eu tort.

(-)

_ Les druides seront un problème ? interroge Deucalion.

Julia lève le regard du grimoire et concentre son attention sur le Démon-Loup. Deucalion, l'air arrogant, trône sur le siège de Claudia et savoure sa victoire sur son ennemie. La suffisance et l'orgueil éclairent les traits presque hideux du loup. Deucalion rayonne de fierté.

_ Les druides sont un peuple pacifiste, consent à répondre la jeune femme. Ils se soumettront pour la plupart. Les conflits sont proscrits tout comme les émotions. Ils vivent pour servir Nemeton dès leur naissance. Malgré tout, il existe parmi eux, des combattants chargés de maintenir l'ordre et l'harmonie entre tous. Il ne sera pas aisé de les stopper et encore moins de les convaincre de se rallier à nous.

_ Les Chasseurs ? ricane Deucalion. Ces soldats invisibles qui servent à alimenter les histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les convaincre de la suprématie des druides ?

_ Les Chasseurs existent Deucalion, avertit Julia. Et Claudia était celle qui les dirigeait par le biais de Jordaslaw, son époux.

_ Mais tu possèdes la magie de Claudia Stilinski maintenant, j'ai fait de toi la nouvelle Grande Prêtresse, ils t'obéiront en toute logique. Vous, les druides, vous ne jurez que par cela : la logique au détriment des émotions.

_ La magie et la logique n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, c'est une question de loyauté et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on gagne facilement. Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, Deucalion. Je suis dévouée à ta cause, je suis ton alliée et ton Emissaire mais les Chasseurs sont une menace pour toi comme pour moi. S'ils décident de sortir de l'ombre et de nous attaquer, nous ne pourrons faire face à la Confrérie.

_ Les Parias nous soutiennent, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

_ Pas tous les Parias, contre Julia. Certains resteront dévoués à Claudia et à la hiérarchie qui prévaut dans notre société actuelle.

_ Si tu crains tant les Chasseurs et une alliance entre toutes les espèces, il te suffit de devenir l'être le plus puissant de cette terre. Si être Grande Prêtresse n'est pas suffisant, alors nous allons faire de toi une Déesse.

_ Comment ?

_ Julia, allons, ma chère, tu as la capacité d'absorber la magie et la souche du Nemeton provient directement de notre Dieu. Cette souche est l'objet le plus puissant que nous a légué Nemeton, cette racine fera de toi une déesse.

 **A Suivre.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cette histoire a été écrite durant le **Sterek's Pack Fest** durant l'été. Qu'est-ce que le Sterek's Pack Fest?

Un «Fest» ou un «Big Bang» est un challenge créatif mis en place par une communauté. Le Sterek's Pack Fest, s'est inspiré du « Sterek Big Bang » qui propose aux auteurs et aux artistes du fandom Sterek- de travailler ensemble pour offrir à la communauté de nouvelles histoires et illustrations.  
Le but du Sterek's Pack Fest est le même, en plus de vouloir offrir un peu plus d'interaction entre les participants.

L'histoire devait faire au minimum **10 000 mots** et respecter un thème choisi lors de l'inscription à une meute. Ma meute avait pour thème **"Âme-soeur"**

Cette histoire est un UA comporte 68 pages pour un total de 19 827 mots.

Je tenais tout particulièrement à remercier **mon duo de bêtas : BunnyJack97 & Calliope83** qui m'ont aidé, soutenu et encouragé durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir de telles personnes dans mon entourage qui m'aide à progresser. Merci les filles.

Merci aussi à **Scriboulette** qui a eu l'immense gentillesse et l'immense talent pour créer la couverture de cette histoire. Elle a su capté l'essence même de Stiles avec le peu d'explications que je lui avait fourni. Ce dessin est MAGNIFIQUE et je l'adore !

 **C'est parti pour l'avant dernier chapitre !  
**

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

Samsi : Tu risque d'être déçue parce que les Argents n'apparaîtront pas et ne seront même pas évoqués. Néanmoins j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

* * *

Nathalie lève les mains en signe d'apaisement en se postant devant Claudia appuyée contre l'imposant chêne. L'imposant loup gris la dévisage, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs, prêt à attaquer. Lydia soutient Claudia, du mieux qu'elle peut mais la Grande Prêtresse commence à peser lourd pour ses frêles épaules. La druidesse s'affaiblit progressivement et Lydia commence à sentir l'effluve caractéristique de la mort émaner de la Grande Prêtresse. Claudia Stilinski se meurt peu à peu sous son regard impuissant.

Le loup se redresse sur ses pattes arrière, son corps s'allonge et laisse place à une peau et un corps humain. La transformation est à peine terminée que Peter se précipite aux côtés de la jeune banshee pour prendre Claudia contre lui.

_ Ma Dame, souffle le loup d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

_ Peter, mes enfants ?

_ Ils sont en sécurité, Talia veillent sur eux, la rassure Peter. Je vais vous conduire auprès d'eux.

Claudia acquiesce d'un bref hochement de tête et s'appuie plus fortement contre le loup. La druidesse a toujours apprécié Peter. Elle lui accorde la même confiance qu'elle peut accorder à Talia Hale.

_Cela sera plus rapide si je vous porte sur mon dos, vous sentez vous la force de vous cramponner à moi pendant que je cours ?

_ Oui.

Nathalie reprend Claudia contre elle tandis que Peter siffle deux fois, sous le regard interrogateur des deux femmes. Très vite, deux loups apparaissent à ses côtés.

_ Ils vous conduiront à notre campement, dévoile le loup à Nathalie. Avec eux, vous serez autorisées à pénétrer sur les terres de la meute, poursuit Peter en ancrant son regard dans celui de la banshee. Que vous disent les esprits, Ma Dame ?

_ Julia et le Démon-Loup se rapprochent de la souche de Nemeton, les esprits ne cessent de hurler leurs peurs et leurs souffrances. Elle s'apprête à commettre un acte impardonnable.

_ Savez-vous lequel ?

_ Malheureusement non.

_ Très bien, je ramène la Grande Prêtresse auprès des siens et les informerai de l'évolution de la situation. Ma sœur sera également informée de ce qui se passe. Nous vous attendrons à notre campement. Pourriez-vous installer Claudia sur mon dos ?

_ Bien entendu, répond Nathalie tandis que Peter se transforme une seconde fois.

Claudia est à peine installée sur le dos de Peter que le loup s'élance déjà à travers la forêt.

(-)

_ Pourrez-vous arrêter Deucalion ? interroge Jordaslaw en faisant tourner son verre de cidre entre ses mains. En cas d'attaque frontale, serez-vous à la hauteur pour stopper le Démon-Loup ?

_ Pas en lui faisant face seule, souffle Talia avec une pointe d'agacement. Deucalion a absorbé l'énergie vitale des loups de sa propre meute et probablement ceux d'une grande majorité qui vivaient au sein des Parias. Il est plus puissant que moi.

_ Nous vous aiderons, affirme le druide. Vous vous chargerez de Deucalion pendant que nous maîtriserons Julia.

_ Comment ? s'exclame Derek. Les Druides sont un peuple pacifiste, comment pourriez-vous combattre un ennemi aussi puissant ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune homme, rassure Jordaslaw. Nous sommes amplement capables de mener nos propres combats.

Derek fronce des sourcils mais garde néanmoins le silence. Le regard d'avertissement de son alpha est une motivation suffisante pour garder ses doutes pour lui. Le loup sait que les druides sont puissants mais Derek ne peut s'ôter de l'esprit qu'ils ne sont pas des guerriers. Pourtant Jordaslaw Stilinski évoque le combat à venir avec pragmatisme et sérénité, comme si cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il menait des batailles. Mais les druides sont des négociateurs et des pacifistes, ils prônent le respect et la logique avant tout le reste, c'est du moins ce que lui a expliqué Stiles. Alors comment un homme comme Jordaslaw peut parler de la guerre avec autant d'aisance, de détachement et de sérénité ?

Le druide a l'apparence, le maintien et le langage d'un soldat. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Derek se fait cette réflexion. Il a aussi eu le même sentiment quand Wladislawa s'est opposée à lui quand son frère a été blessé. Il n'y a que Stiles que Derek ne parvient pas à assimiler à un guerrier.

Et pourtant le druide est extrêmement puissant. Il en porte la preuve sur son corps. Ses tatouages sont le reflet de sa puissance et cela ne cesse de fasciner Derek. Il est plus particulièrement subjugué par les deux petits triskèles qu'il porte tout au bas de son dos. L'emblème des Loups est ancré dans la peau du druide.

Quand Derek l'avait questionné, l'humain lui avait expliqué que la majorité de ses tatouages étaient apparus sur sa peau de leur propre chef. Stiles n'avait choisi que deux tatouages lors de l'apparition de ses dons : l'arbre de vie des Druides et les quatre éléments symbolisant les pouvoirs de Grande Prêtresse de sa mère. Les autres étaient apparus au fil du temps et Stiles n'avait eu aucune emprise sur leur apparence. Cela en avait toujours été ainsi pour les plus puissants des Druides. Stiles n'était pas entré dans les détails mais Derek avait su en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Peu de druides portaient autant de tatouages que la Grande Prêtresse et ses enfants.

_ Ne devrions-nous pas faire l'inverse ? suggère Laura. Si Julia a la capacité d'absorber la magie, nous devrions la combattre pendant que vous, vous occupez de Deucalion. Ainsi personne ne risquera de voir ses pouvoir ou son loup être ingéré par l'adversaire.

_ En temps normal, j'aurai approuvé votre idée Laura, répondit Jordaslaw. Mais vous n'êtes pas formés pour affronter une Darach.

_ Parce que vous l'êtes ? ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer Derek.

Un silence pesant s'installe autour de la table. Etrangement, seuls Wladislawa et Mieczyslaw n'ont pas pris part à la conversation. Cela a d'ailleurs surpris Derek qui pensait que Stiles s'empresserait d'évoquer la magie des âmes-sœurs. Mais le druide semble absent et soucieux, tout comme sa jumelle qui lui tient la main depuis le début de l'entretien. Les deux druides semblent coupés du monde et en proie à une souffrance que Derek ne s'explique pas.

_ A moins que vous ne soyez un Chasseur, souffle Talia du bout des lèvres. Et que le folklore autour de la Confrérie des Chasseurs n'en soit pas un ?

_ Nous protégerons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-mêmes. Nous chasserons ceux qui nous chassent. Nos lames épargneront les innocents et condamneront les pêcheurs. Tels sont les préceptes des Chasseurs, dévoile Jordaslaw.

_ Alors les histoires étaient vraies ! s'exclame Laura.

_ Toutes les histoires contiennent une part de vérité, réplique le druide. Certains nous décrivent comme des monstres, d'autres comme des sauveurs. Nous nous voyons comme des protecteurs et non des bourreaux. Nous avons un code d'honneur qui régit notre vie, tout comme nous suivons les doctrines propres à notre espèce.

_ Mais pourquoi avoir laissé croire que les Chasseurs n'étaient que des personnages de conte ?

_ Nous n'intervenons qu'en dernier recours, dévoiler notre existence nous aurait forcés à prendre part à des conflits futiles.

_ Pourtant, vous venez de nous confirmer l'existence de la confrérie, déclare, d'une voix cinglante, Talia. Pourquoi ?

_ Nous sommes peut-être différents, nous avons chacun nos forces et notre propre passé mais quand le monde est sur le point de sombrer dans les ténèbres, nous nous devons de combattre ensemble pour la bonne cause. Même si cela nous amène à faire des révélations que nous aurions aimé garder secrètes. Mais nos deux enfants sont les acteurs de la Légende et si nous sommes incapables de nous unir et de nous faire confiance pour les protéger, alors nos espèces courent à leur perte.

Talia relève la tête, la penche sur le côté et se met à renifler. Il ne lui faut qu'une poignée de secondes pour reconnaître l'odeur de Peter à l'entrée de leur village. Les battements de cœur de son frère sont rapides, comme si le loup sortait d'une course intensive et cela intrigue Talia. Puis une seconde odeur parvient aux narines de l'Alpha, surprenante et totalement inattendue, parce que l'odeur ressemble à celle de Claudia, bien qu'elle soit ternie, comme s'il manquait quelque chose à la Grande Prêtresse.

L'arrivée de Peter et Claudia coïncide étrangement avec le gémissement de douleur poussé par Wladislawa. La jeune druidesse relâche la main de son jumeau, sa respiration est devenue saccadée à cause de la souffrance qu'elle ressent. La terre se met aussitôt à trembler dès que les jumeaux ne se touchent plus, les prenant tous au dépourvu.

_ Je n'arrive plus à le canaliser, souffle l'adolescente entre deux inspirations décousues. La magie de ma mère est en train de le submerger.

Le vent se met à souffler avec intensité, des éclairs zèbrent à leur tour le ciel, une pluie battante s'abat brusquement sur la forêt tandis que leur tente commence à s'embraser. Jordaslaw se précipite sur son fils avant d'être brutalement repoussé par une rafale de vent plus violente que les autres.

_ Stiles ! s'écrie Derek en essayant de s'approcher à son tour.

_ La forêt va prendre feu ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclame Laura, alarmée.

_ Si ce qu'on dit sur les Chasseurs est exact, vous pouvez le neutraliser ! Stoppez-le ! ordonne Talia en s'éloignant des flammes qui menacent de lui brûler le bras.

Wladislawa réagit immédiatement à la déclaration de l'Alpha en laissant jaillir d'elle l'étincelle de sa propre magie, prête à tout pour protéger son jumeau. Ce besoin de protéger son frère fait partie d'elle, Mieczyslaw est une partie d'elle-même depuis le jour de sa naissance. Elle avait été incapable de le protéger quand Julia les avait attaqués lors du banquet. Elle avait failli perdre son frère et la crainte d'être séparée une nouvelle fois de lui, cette sensation de déchirure qui a traversé son corps, résonne encore en elle.

Quand Stiles était sur le point de succomber à ses blessures, elle a ressenti leur lien s'étirer tel un élastique et se rompre lentement. Elle a eu l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir sans fond, incapable d'empêcher sa chute et de respirer correctement. Alors, il est impensable pour elle de laisser quiconque neutraliser son frère, même si à cet instant, Mieczyslaw a complètement perdu le contrôle sur sa magie et celle de leur mère.

_ Si l'un d'entre vous tente de s'en prendre à lui, je le tuerai, menace l'adolescente en laissant ses mains s'illuminer et se gorger de son pouvoir. Père, je suis une apprentie Chasseuse et ton élève, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne resterai pas sans rien faire.

_ Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, souffle Claudia d'une voix faible.

Peter se tient aux côtés de la Grande Prêtresse, nu et couvert de la suie noire qui ne cesse de tomber sur eux. Le loup soutient Claudia et l'aide à se maintenir debout. La Grande Prêtresse semble sur le point de défaillir. Sa pâleur est inquiétante.

_ Stiles a perdu le contrôle parce que la magie, _ma_ magie, que j'ai scellé en lui, a ressenti ma présence et souhaite me rejoindre. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

_ Claudia ! hurle Jordaslaw avec inquiétude, les flammes ne cessent de prendre de l'ampleur tandis que sa femme marche maladroitement vers elles.

_ Ma magie ne me blessera pas, assure la Grande Prêtresse avant d'ouvrir les bras et de prendre son fils contre elle.

Un dôme lumineux d'un blanc incandescent apparaît aussitôt et entoure les deux druides, les forçant tous à fermer les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière qui menace de leur brûler la rétine. Le phénomène ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes, au cours de laquelle les flammes disparaissent et la terre cesse de trembler. Les éclairs et la pluie continuent de tomber mais perdent en intensité.

Puis le silence envahit le village et une partie de la forêt. Derek cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en sentant la sueur couler dans ses yeux, traçant des sillons blancs sur son visage noirci par la fumée des flammes.

La Nature a retrouvé son calme.

Le loup contemple la Grande Prêtresse qui luit encore légèrement, ses tatouages réapparaissent progressivement et brillent de son pouvoir nouvellement retrouvé. Claudia berce Stiles contre elle et semble apaiser l'adolescent. Derek peut voir le visage de son âme-sœur se détendre. Ses sourcils ne sont plus froncés par la douleur. Son teint se rehausse de cette chaleur caractéristique qui assombrit légèrement ses joues. Ses grains de beauté deviennent hypnotiques pour Derek, le loup a besoin de s'assurer que Stiles va bien. Il a besoin de s'approcher et de le toucher. Il a besoin de voir les couleurs et de le tenir contre lui. Il a besoin de Stiles.

_ Stiles ! Maman ! souffle Wladislawa en bousculant Derek et en allant se serrer contre son jumeau et sa mère.

_ Tout va bien Wladislawa, ton frère va très bien, la rassure la Grande Prêtresse.

_ Est-ce que tu as vraiment menacé de tuer papa ? hoquète avec stupeur et émerveillement Stiles.

Wladislawa lève les yeux au ciel. Stiles la considère depuis toujours comme la parfaite druidesse, prête à obéir aux ordres et à la logique, disposée à se détacher de ses émotions. Mais son jumeau oublie trop souvent qu'ils sont semblables, et que la jeune femme est en vérité aussi impulsive que son frère.

Wladislawa lève les yeux au ciel. Stiles la considère depuis toujours comme la parfaite druidesse, prête à obéir aux ordres et à la logique, disposée à se détacher de ses émotions. Mais son jumeau oublie trop souvent qu'ils sont semblables, et que la jeune femme est en vérité aussi impulsive que son frère. Quand Wladislawa a été en âge de comprendre quel regard attentif, curieux mais aussi réprobateur les autres portaient sur eux et plus particulièrement sur son frère, elle a fait le choix de se conformer aux préceptes des druides afin de le protéger. Stiles est un être vivant à part entière et chérit ses émotions, elles font de lui un druide puissant et Wladislawa s'est jurée de toujours veiller sur lui, qu'il en ait conscience ou non.

_ Julia se dirige vers la souche de Nemeton, leur apprend Peter en se passant une serviette humide sur son corps. D'après la Banshee Nathalie Martin, les esprits des morts l'ont prévenue que la Darach allait commettre un acte impardonnable.

_ J'ai dû informer Talia Hale au sujet de la Confrérie des Chasseurs, nous discutions justement d'un plan d'attaque avant que tout cela ne se produise, enchaîne Jordaslaw.

_ Et Miecz est l'âme-sœur de Derek, termine l'adolescente en tirant la langue à son frère.

_ QUOI ? s'exclame Claudia en faisant légèrement trembler la terre.

Derek grimace et baisse la tête. Il n'a pas honte du lien qu'il partage avec Stiles. Un lien unique, précieux et puissant. Malgré tout, la réaction de la Grande Prêtresse l'inquiète. Le loup a bien conscience que cette femme pourrait l'annihiler d'un claquement de doigt. D'une certaine manière, Stiles a dû percevoir son malaise parce qu'il peut sentir la présence du druide en lui, une présence rassurante et réconfortante, pourtant Stiles n'a pas bougé, ne s'est aucunement dégagé de l'étreinte de sa sœur. Cependant, Derek a l'impression de ressentir ses bras autour de lui. Et cela est rassurant.

_ Je propose qu'on prenne tous quelques secondes pour se calmer, intervient Peter. Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles pour tout le monde. Trop d'événements et trop de révélations en trop peu de temps. Ma Dame, peut-être pourriez-vous réparer les dommages causés involontairement par votre fils ?

Claudia inspire profondément et lève les mains au ciel. Les ravages causés par les flammes disparaissent, laissant place à de jeunes pousses d'arbres et de buissons à l'endroit où gisaient des branches de bois carbonisé, la tente se reconstitue et une légère brise se met à souffler, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère et les esprits encore passablement échaudés.

Laura réapparaît avec du cidre et des pâtisseries et Talia relance le débat sur le plan d'attaque pour stopper Julia et Deucalion. Cette fois, Stiles participe également et accepte de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent, perçoit et comprend de son lien d'âme avec Derek. Wladislawa explique à son tour comment elle a pu apercevoir les couleurs quand elle se tenait aux côtés des deux élus.

Claudia écoute attentivement et réfléchit à l'implication de la Légende dans leurs vies mais aussi dans le conflit qui l'oppose à son ancienne élève. La Grande Prêtresse envoie mentalement une prière à son père et Dieu Nemeton.

Parce que, que peut-elle faire d'autre hormis prier son père pour qu'il lui apporte les réponses ?

(-)

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà c'est parti pour le **DERNIER chapitre** de cette histoire. Une histoire qui je l'espère vous aura plu et tenue en haleine, même si elle m'a rendu folle durant le Fest, je suis contente de l'avoir écrit et terminée dans les temps. Pour moi, cette fanfic est aboutie, je suis allée là où je voulais et ma fin me plaît. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi !

Une publication avec 24H d'avance mais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Scriboulette, alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A ELLE.

Je remercies **mon duo de bêtas : BunnyJack97 & Calliope83**

Merci aussi à **Scriboulette** pour cette cover que j'adore.

ET surtout **MERCI A VOUS TOUS QUI AVEZ LU ET REVIEWE CETTE HISTOIRE !**

 **C'est parti pour le DERNIER chapitre !  
**

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

La souche du Nemeton est imposante et impressionnante. Vieille de plusieurs millénaires, la racine ressemble à un être vivant, une sorte d'animal étrange qui aurait, certes, une certaine prestance, une certaine majesté mais à l'approche duquel on ressent un profond malaise. Julia perçoit la magie puissante qui émane de la souche alors qu'elle s'installe dessus et pose ses mains sur elle. C'est une présence qui est à la fois réconfortante et dangereuse. L'Étincelle de Vie et de Magie qui provient de la base, de ce qui autrefois devait être un majestueux chêne, semble posséder sa propre volonté et sa propre logique et Julia a la curieuse impression de ressentir sur son corps, la caresse d'un feu ardent et transparent. La puissance qui déferle sur elle est un avertissement intense et brutal qui la fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Les frissons sont douloureux et secouent son être de spasmes désagréables. Une sueur froide trempe son corps et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'est associée à Deucalion, Julia sent le doute l'envahir. La magie contenue dans la souche de son Dieu est bien trop colossale pour elle et par-dessus tout, l'Étincelle la force à s'interroger sur ses choix et ses actes.

La druidesse inspire profondément et ferme les yeux avec l'espoir de retrouver sa sérénité et sa concentration, un espoir futile balayé d'un simple souffle sur son corps quand une voix rauque et grondante se met à résonner dans son esprit.

La magie qu'elle absorbe la consume progressivement et lui fait prendre conscience qu'elle y laissera la vie si elle s'obstine à poursuivre cette voie. L'écho de la voix menaçante de Nemeton la met en garde contre son acte et ses conséquences désastreuses mais malgré ses doutes qui prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur, la jeune femme persiste. Perdue dans les méandres de son esprit et dans la magie ancestrale qui habite la racine, Julia n'a pas conscience du combat qui fait rage autour d'elle. Julia ne voit plus rien et ne ressent plus rien.

_ Admets ta défaite, Claudia et je consentirai à te tuer rapidement, crache Deucalion, entièrement transformé en Démon Loup.

_ J'aurai dû te tuer lors de notre dernier affrontement, rétorque la Grande Prêtresse. Si je n'avais pas fait preuve de clémence à ton égard, rien de tout ceci n'aurait eu lieu. Je te tuerai pour ce que tu as fait aux miens et à Julia.

_ Elle est ma plus grande fierté et ta plus grande erreur, sourit le loup. Tu m'as offert un diamant sur un plateau, Prêtresse, tu as déclenché ta propre perte le jour où tu as renié ton élève.

_ Julia peut encore être sauvée mais toi, je ne t'épargnerai pas.

Le hurlement d'un loup se fait entendre, et un imposant animal au pelage gris bondit dans les airs et percute Julia, la faisant basculer hors de la souche et ramenant la druidesse à la réalité. Les crocs du loup se plantent dans sa chair entre son cou et sa clavicule. La sensation de ses chairs qui se déchirent sous la morsure de la bête lui arrache un gémissement de souffrance. Son sang chaud et épais s'écoule de sa plaie et glisse sur les canines de l'animal. Dans un sursaut de douleur, Julia laisse sa magie expulser le loup de son corps et l'envoie voler quelques mètres plus loin.

Il faut de longues secondes à Julia pour se ressaisir. La druidesse papillonne des yeux, son regard flou se pose sur Claudia et Deucalion mais elle ne les distingue pas réellement, encore trop perdue dans son ressenti et sa douleur. L'écho de la voix de Nemeton résonne encore dans son esprit. Les mots de son Dieu l'ont déstabilisée. Pourtant, quand Julia ressent la magie qu'elle a drainé de la souche parcourir son corps, ses incertitudes s'effacent pour laisser place à une profonde détermination.

(-)

Les Parias sont mal perçus dans leur société. Mais la plupart d'entre eux, malgré leur mauvaise position dans la hiérarchie des espèces, n'ont qu'un seul désir : vivre librement et tranquillement en symbiose avec leurs émotions et leurs ambitions.

Kali est l'une de ces personnes.

La louve a été bannie de sa meute, quand elle a cherché à s'emparer du pouvoir de son Alpha. Aveuglée par sa jeunesse et sa soif de domination, la jeune femme avait failli tuer sa propre sœur.

Les premières années de son bannissement, la louve n'a pas été bien différente du Démon-Loup. Elle en a voulu à la terre entière. Mais sa rage et sa soif de vengeance se sont apaisées avec le temps. Kali a fini par mûrir et à s'accepter. Comme de nombreux membres de sa caste, la louve voue un profond respect à la Grande Prêtresse Claudia Stilinski.

Chercher à renverser leur société actuelle, détruire la Grande Prêtresse…. Tout cela est synonyme de folie et d'anarchie pour la jeune femme. Alors quand Deucalion a ordonné le rassemblement des Parias pour affronter les loups de la meute Hale et la Grande Prêtresse, Kali est restée en retrait.

Certains de ses frères et sœurs Parias ont fait le vœu de rester dans l'ombre et de subir les conséquences de la révolution d'un des leurs. Kali s'est finalement décidée à prendre position. Elle est prête à affronter Deucalion à son retour, même si elle doit y laisser la vie.

(-)

Stiles se tient immobile devant l'imposante souche. L'adolescent s'efforce de ne pas observer le combat qui fait rage entre les Druides, les Loups et les Parias. Stiles essaye de maintenir son esprit dans un état proche de la méditation. Derek se tient à ses côtés, silencieux, prêt à obéir aux ordres du druide.

Wladislawa se trouve à quelques mètres d'eux. Vêtue de sa longue cape en cuir noir, l'adolescente est méconnaissable. Son visage caché par le capuchon qu'elle porte la rend d'autant plus charismatique et dangereuse. L'aura qui se dégage de la jumelle de Stiles fait presque frissonner Derek. Laura se tient aux côtés de la druidesse, totalement transformée en louve, et le pelage blanc de sa sœur, contraste violemment avec la tenue sombre de Wladislawa.

Jordaslaw dépasse les deux jeunes femmes et tandis qu'il marche avec détermination vers Deucalion et Julia, le loup peut apercevoir des hommes vêtus de la même tenue que Wladislawa émerger de son ombre. Derek sursaute en comprenant que ces hommes qu'il n'a ni vus, entendus ou sentis ne sont autres que des Chasseurs. Leur Confrérie est enfin apparue aux yeux de tous et il se dégage d'elle un sentiment écrasant de puissance et dangerosité.

_ Il est temps, annonce Claudia tandis que la Confrérie éloigne les attaques des Parias renégats avec une efficacité redoutable.

Stiles acquiesce et grimpe sur la souche, suivi de Derek. L'un en face de l'autre, les deux adolescents s'observent avec détermination. Derek n'a pas réellement compris comment leur lien d'âme allait permettre de vaincre leurs ennemis mais il fait confiance à son âme-sœur pour le guider. Il sait qu'il peut s'en remettre au druide et cela est étrangement reposant. Stiles ferme les yeux et inspire profondément avant de lever les mains pour les poser sur les tempes du loup.

Derek observe les couleurs naître autour d'eux avant de sursauter en sentant l'esprit de Stiles pénétrer le sien. _Fusion mentale_ , lui chuchote avec douceur le druide et Derek cligne des yeux, pas tout à fait certain encore d'avoir vraiment entendu la voix du druide murmurer dans son esprit.

La présence de Stiles dans son esprit est inconfortable durant plusieurs minutes mais l'adolescent ne cherche pas à brusquer les choses, à presser Derek d'accepter sa présence. Au contraire, il laisse le loup prendre son temps pour s'adapter à leur fusion. Finalement, la présence du druide lui devient familière, comme si Stiles avait toujours eu une place dans son esprit.

_ Nous sommes prêts, annonce Stiles à voix haute en retirant la pointe de ses doigts du visage du loup pour prendre les mains de Derek entre les siennes.

Paumes contre paumes, les deux adolescents plongent dans le regard de l'autre et s'isolent du combat et des êtres qui sont autour d'eux. Claudia, Talia et Nathalie se placent autour de la souche et se prennent les mains, formant ainsi un cercle autour des deux adolescents.

La Grande Prêtresse ferme les yeux et se met à psalmodier des incantations à voix basse, formulées dans le dialecte des druides. Ses tatouages se mettent à luire tandis qu'un filament d'un blanc étincelant sort de son corps pour aller s'agripper à celui de son fils. L'aura de Stiles est chaude et éblouissante et la fait frissonner. Le filament poursuit son chemin et traverse le druide pour aller s'accrocher au jeune loup. Claudia papillonne des paupières quelques instants et laisse le lien formé entre eux se consolider.

Quand finalement, après quelques secondes, la Grande Prêtresse peut contempler le monde se dévoiler dans toute sa luminescence, elle découvre un tableau magnifique : un diamant brut d'émotions.

Rapidement, sa vision se stabilise et Claudia voit son filament frapper Talia et Nathalie. La louve et la banshee halètent en même temps, surprises par la force du lien d'âme qui s'est forgé entre les deux adolescents et par les couleurs qu'elles découvrent pour la première fois.

Julia évite l'attaque d'un Chasseur, prête à répliquer à son tour quand elle se fige de stupeur. Le filament qui vient de s'accrocher à elle provient de Claudia elle-même.

La jeune femme n'a plus ressenti la présence de son ancienne maîtresse avec autant de puissance depuis des années. Brusquement, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté les Druides et jamais rencontré Deucalion. Julia a l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps pour redevenir cette jeune fille insouciante, douce et aimante. Une jeune druidesse qui chérissait tendrement l'idée de passer ses journées avec la Grande Prêtresse.

Alors quand les couleurs se dévoilent à leur tour aux yeux de Julia, la druidesse comprend enfin ce que Nemeton tentait de lui faire comprendre quand elle a absorbé une partie de la magie de la souche : leur conflit est aussi puéril qu'inutile.

Julia réalise qu'elle s'est fourvoyée et qu'elle a laissé Deucalion jouer avec ses émotions et son esprit. Deucalion a détruit sa vie et tout ce en quoi elle croyait pour son propre bénéfice. Le Démon-Loup l'a trahie pour assouvir sa soif de puissance.

Les combats s'arrêtent brusquement, laissant tous les protagonistes médusés. Les filaments de magie les transpercent alors et les relient entre eux, leur faisant découvrir le monde monochrome dans lequel ils vivent depuis toujours sous un autre jour, sous un tout autre aspect.

Les couleurs se dévoilent progressivement et avec leur apparition, les esprits s'apaisent peu à peu. Les combats destructeurs et la recherche effrénée du pouvoir deviennent aux yeux de tous secondaires, vains et futiles. Le monde se dévoile dans toute sa splendeur et sa magie alors qu'un silence étouffant s'installe dans la clairière.

Seul le Démon Loup Deucalion semble insensible à la beauté de cet environnement exaltant, qui scintille de mille couleurs et d'émotions brutes. Le loup s'enfonce dans sa rage et se transforme une nouvelle fois, d'une façon si radicale qu'il devient un loup méconnaissable aux yeux de ses propres congénères.

Deucalion est devenu plus grand que l'Alpha Hale sous sa forme animale. Grand et imposant. D'une hauteur avoisinant les deux mètres, le loup possède un pelage noir presque inexistant à travers lequel on peut apercevoir de larges plaques d'une peau noire et craquelée. Le loup ressemble plus à un Démon qu'à un animal.

Le hurlement poussé par Deucalion sort Stiles de sa transe et de ce fait, Derek aussi. Les deux adolescents hochent la tête simultanément, n'ayant aucunement besoin d'échanger une parole pour se comprendre. Leur fusion mentale est parfaitement installée dans leurs corps comme leurs esprits et leurs gestes se synchronisent tout naturellement. D'un claquement de doigt, Stiles les fait disparaître tous les deux de la souche pour réapparaitre devant Deucalion qui leur grogne dessus, de la lave coulant entre ses crocs.

_ La Magie des Ames-Sœurs est la plus puissante de toutes, clame d'une même voix Stiles et Derek. Vos alliés vous abandonnent tout comme votre Darach. Vous allez être jugé pour vos crimes.

La voix déformée de ces deux êtres qui n'en forment plus qu'un résonne dans la clairière, forçant toute l'assemblée à courber l'échine et mettre un genou à terre. Mais Deucalion, inflexible, grogne férocement et passe à l'attaque.

D'un même mouvement, les bras droits de Stiles et Derek se lèvent pour immobiliser le démon dans les airs et le forcer à s'agenouiller. Leurs corps s'illuminent au moment où une fumée d'une étrange clarté s'échappe du corps du druide pour imprégner la peau de Derek, rendant l'aura du jeune loup-garou plus majestueuse et intimidante. Les yeux de Derek se mettent à briller, ses crocs jaillissent et un puissant rugissement franchit ses lèvres pour retentir tel un écho puissant dans la clairière.

Deucalion reprend instantanément sa forme humaine et une profonde stupeur peut se lire sur son visage. D'un geste rapide, la main de Stiles s'enfonce dans la poitrine du loup. Deucalion hoquette et se fige avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur quand une fumée noire, s'échappant de son torse, ayant l'apparence d'un jeune louveteau, tombe sur le sol.

Derek tend à son tour la main et permet au petit loup de fumée de s'agripper à lui. L'adolescent l'accueille contre lui avec douceur, lui murmure quelques mots inaudibles pour les autres avant de le reposer au sol. Le petit loup jappe une seule et unique fois avant de se mettre à courir pour s'enfoncer dans le corps de Deucalion. Le Démon-Loup pousse un long cri de pure agonie avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, _mort_ , tué par son propre loup.

D'un même mouvement, les deux âmes-sœurs se tournent vers Julia qui recule de plusieurs pas face à la créature magique qui se dresse devant elle. La jeune femme se sent transpercée de part en part par les regards inquisiteurs et hypnotiques des deux adolescents qui la fixent.

Julia a l'impression de faire face à une personnification de Nemeton.

La druidesse se met à genoux devant les deux adolescents et ferme les yeux, dans l'attente de son jugement. Julia n'est pas assez naïve pour croire qu'elle mourra sans souffrance, Nemeton l'avait prévenue sur la souche, elle n'a compris que trop tardivement ses erreurs et ses péchés. Elle est prête à endurer sa sentence le plus dignement possible et tandis que son esprit s'envole vers la Grande Prêtresse Claudia, Julia espère que son ancienne maîtresse aura suffisamment de bonté pour lui pardonner ses actes et se souvenir de celle qu'elle était avant de sombrer dans la folie.

Lorsque les mains des deux Ames-sœurs se posent sur elle, Julia frissonne et tente de garder son calme, pourtant quand une chaleur presque réconfortante commence à caresser son corps, la jeune femme rouvre les yeux pour se rendre compte que ses tatouages disparaissent progressivement. Les symboles de sa magie, qu'elle porte en elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance, s'effacent pour ne laisser place qu'à une peau vierge. Plus aucune trace de magie subsiste en elle, et, à cet instant, Julia n'est plus qu'un simple être humain, une simple femme.

Nemeton, par le biais des deux héritiers Stilinski et Hale, semble l'avoir épargnée et Julia se fait la promesse de se racheter auprès de tous ceux à qui elle a causé du tort et de vivre désormais le plus paisiblement possible.

Nemeton lui a accordé une seconde chance.

Claudia relâche les mains de ses sœurs et se tourne vers les élus de leur Légende. Stiles et Derek sont absolument majestueux et sublimes, à l'image du nouveau monde qui les entoure. Jeunes, puissants et unis. Le regard de la Grande Prêtresse se pose quelques instants sur le corps du Démon Loup avant de rencontrer celui de Julia. Le visage de la druidesse est inondé de larmes. Claudia fait quelques pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable des deux adolescents.

_ Stiles ?

La voix de Claudia fait sursauter les deux adolescents, les sort de leur fusion et les ramène à la réalité. Les deux adolescents chancèlent et s'effondrent soudain à terre, terrassés par la fatigue engendrée par leurs exploits prodigieux. Jordaslaw rassure Talia et Claudia avec un sourire tandis que deux Chasseurs s'emparent des adolescents et disparaissent pour les ramener dans la demeure Stilinski.

(-)

Stiles est accoudé au balcon et observe les étoiles, perdu dans ses pensées, le druide ne voit pas Derek s'installer à ses côtés. Le loup garde le silence et laisse le druide revenir parmi eux à son rythme.

Après quelques secondes, Stiles tourne vers lui son regard ambré, une couleur que Derek ne peut qu'associer à son âme sœur, et lui sourit avec tendresse.

_ Alors il paraît que tu vas entamer ta formation pour devenir Émissaire, souffle Derek avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Au sein de la meute Hale.

_ Ouais… si tu avais l'espoir de te débarrasser de moi, c'est raté, pouffe Stiles avec amusement. T'es coincé avec moi, Sourwolf.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, amusé par le comportement léger du druide. Être coincé avec Stiles n'est pas la pire des épreuves que lui réserve la vie. Vivre aux côtés de son âme-sœur, apprendre à le connaître et peut-être même l'aimer est un défi que le loup est prêt à relever.

 **FIN.**

 **A bientôt pour de prochaines histoires en 2017 !**


End file.
